


A New Change

by iamlowkeycrying



Category: Assassination Classroom, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Fatherly Reborn Kinda, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Maybe Future Pairings Idk, Slow Updates, Tsuna Will Be Okay in the End, Twin AU, idk - Freeform, some bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamlowkeycrying/pseuds/iamlowkeycrying
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi always had a fuzzy feeling in his head when he was around his friends, his family, but he never thought it was a warning.  He realized he shouldn't have pushed it off his mind, but it was too late.Now, moving on and leaving everything behind, Tsuna transfers to Kunugigaoka from Namimori to get a clean, fresh start.  But what happens when he finds out he and his class have to kill their teacher before he destroys the world?  And what happens when the past comes crawling back?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Assassination Classroom do not belong to me, they belong to their respected owners.  Thank you!

Sawada Tsunayoshi shuts the door that he had cracked open before quietly, quickly moving from it and rushing away.  He peeks quickly beyond the corners of the halls to check for other students or teachers, hastily moving through the school to get to the shoe lockers.   Adrenaline painfully pumps through his head, his heart pounding agonizingly, eyes stinging with the prickling sensation of oncoming tears. He could feel his legs start to ache and turn into jelly as he continued to sprint, finally making it to the lockers.  He felt like he was going to throw up.

Quickly moving to his own locker, Tsuna pulls his school shoes off, opening his locker while ignoring the hateful letters that fell out.  He grabs his shoes, stuffing his feet into them and shoving the other pair into the locker. Tsuna seizes his bag that he had placed beside his feet and starts to move towards the front doors.

"Tsuna-sama!"

"Tsuna!"

Two voices call out, making Tsuna flinch and hesitantly turn to the silver-haired and raven-haired males who had artificial smiles placed on their faces.

"G-Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san..."

Yamamoto swings an arm around Tsuna's shoulders, "Wanna go to the arcade?"

"Baseball-Freak, don't act so casually with Tsuna-sama!"

Tsuna stiffens up, watching Yamamoto and Gokudera create a one-sided fight, inching away and closer to the doors.  He flinches again when Gokudera calls out for him, his foot barely brushing against the ground outside.

"Tsuna-sama, where do you want to go?  I'll go wherever you want to," Gokudera inserts on a face with a faux determination colored all over it with a dull crayon.

Tsuna mentally grimaces, somewhat disgusted with himself.

'How did I not notice how fake their expressions are?  I’m such an idiot...'

"No, I-I would like to be alone--if you don't mind,"  Tsuna averts his eyes, already moving out the door and towards the entrance.

"S-sure, whatever you want, Da--Tsuna-sama,"  Gokudera slips up, quickly catching himself, but not quickly enough.

Tsuna flinches but continues to leave the school's property, taking his chance to dash away once he couldn't be seen.  He could feel his legs start to burn once more as he pushes himself to go faster, taking big gulps of air, tears finally starting to prick and stab his chocolate colored eyes.  He could feel them swell as they hung on to his bottom eyelid before sliding and tumbling down his pink-flushed cheeks, cascading down like a spilled drink trickling off a table.  Some advance all the way down to his chin, while others were flung off to the side, the warmth quickly and bitterly whispering away with the running wind.

Tsuna turns corners--ran as fast as he could--until he makes it home.  He takes a minute or two to calm himself down, roughly rubbing the tears and their trails away.  He could feel his eyes become heavy, tired, but he illustrates a delicate and beautiful smile on his face, inhaling deeply.  He opens the door, keeping his shaky breaths deep to keep himself from breaking down as he pushed his shoes off, not bothering with the slippers.  He softly whispers his arrival home, not expecting an answer back.

"Tadaima."

And as he thought, there was no answer.  Just silence.

'I guess Okaa-san went out with the kids,' Tsuna quickly stumbles up the steps, almost tripping thrice, his socks hushing his footfall.

Tsuna pads down the hall to his room, already feeling his eyes burn, sting.  He pushes the door to his room open, shuffling inside and softly and gently closing it.  He flops down on to his bed, feeling his weight hardly shifting it. He closes his eyes, causing a tear to be severed away and gliding down his cheek.  He could feel his heavy eyes become heavier, he could feel his body sink into darkness as he starts to doze off.

'Did these blankets always feel so soft?'

 

Timeskip

 

Tsuna wakes up with a jolt, gasping for air, tears biting the corners of his eyes.  He could hear the soft, muffled laughter of his mother and the kids, also hearing the quiet voices of his frien--guardians, as well as his older brother's.  Rigorously rubbing his eyes, Tsuna pushes himself up, shaking. He moves up off the bed, staggering to the door and opening it. The sounds of the now-unmuffled voices and giggling made Tsuna's headache pound sharply as he moves down the stairs, tripping almost halfway through.  He lands on the ground with a thump and a soft groan, the voices never once pausing. Tsuna ignores the possibility of bruising and drives himself up off the floor, walking into the kitchen where Nana, Fuuta, Lambo (who really was just ordering the others around), and I-Pin were cooking dinner together.  

Nana notices Tsuna as he comes closer, "Oh, Tsuna!  I'm glad you're awake, could you do me a favor?"

"S-sure."

"Could you go to the store and get some ingredients?  I'll write them down," Nana grabs a random piece of paper from the table, not checking to see what is.

She grabs a pen that sat on the kitchen table, scribbling down a few ingredients that they needed.  When finished, she clicks the pen and hands Tsuna the list, already turning back to the kids. Tsuna slightly clenches the paper, flipping it over and seeing a big 45 circled and written in cerise ink.  It was one of Tsuna's test papers. He had left it on the table in hopes that someone would notice it was a better grade than what he usually got (he normally got way lower, such as 20 and below), but it seems that no one noticed or even cared.  Shaking his head, Tsuna turns out of the kitchen and shuffled to the door, taking a quick peek in the living room.

His guardians were hanging with his older brother (only by a year), Ieyasu.  Ieyasu was an exact copy of Primo; the same hair, eyes, even his personality was the same.  He was the perfect friend, the perfect student, the perfect son.  How could Tsuna compare to that?

With a shaky sigh, Tsuna turns back to the door, moving over to push his shoes on, and walking out without a word.  No one noticed.

 

Timeskip

 

Tsuna stumbled along the sidewalk, a white grocery bag hanging loosely by his hand.  It crinkled as it tapped against Tsuna's leg, the light from the street lamps having an dim affect.  If Tsuna hadn't felt so numb, he would have been scared out of his mind. But he felt too numb, too cold, to feel anything else.  Sighing lightly, Tsuna brings his gaze back up, his eyes slightly narrowing at the sight of three figures standing around the third-to-last corner from home.  He tenses up but continues to walk closer, already knowing that he couldn't avoid the beating he was about to get. He sighs again, walking a bit faster to get it over with.  He slows for a few seconds, placing the bag down with his wallet behind a small bush, and then speeds up, finally stopping in front of his smirking bullies.

"Well, well, well.  Looky here, guys; Dame-Tsuna in all his no good glory."

One of the guys--Mochida Kensuke (one of Tsuna's main bullies)--steps forward, leaning into Tsuna's face.  He mockingly smirks, eyes narrowing and staring into Tsuna's dull ones, searching for any reaction. The upturns of his lips falter slightly but stayed on strong, Mochida leans back up straight.

Backing up a bit, "Hold 'im, guys."

The two other males circle behind Tsuna, lashing out, and restraining his arms and body.  Tsuna puts up a weak struggle, knowing he couldn't avoid this, cringing mentally at the two male's greasy hands that had tight grips on him.  Mochida swings a fist back, his fist becoming 'friends' with Tsuna's face.

 

Mini Timeskip

 

Tsuna curls into a ball, feeling the sneers and smirks and disgusting stares on his small form, keeping his low groans and hisses quiet.  Mochida steps back, signaling for the others to do so too.

"I've had enough for tonight,"  he turns and starts to walk away.  "Let's go."

The two goons follows their leader, walking away and leaving Tsuna without a second thought.

Tsuna stays on the ground, keeping his groans quiet until he couldn't hear the footsteps of the group.  Not detecting any of the males, Tsuna pushes himself up on to his knees with a sharp intake of breath with the pain.  Forcing himself to stand and straighten up, he shambles over to the bush where the bag of what Nana needed was hidden, slightly bending over to grab it.  He starts to slowly shuffle the way home, trying to ignore the pain and future bruises that consumed most of his body. On the way, the plastic bag, once again, lightly tapped against Tsuna's leg, creating a crinkling sound that gave a chance for Tsuna to not lose a bit of sanity.

 

Timeskip

 

Tsuna gently shuts the door, not wanting to gain any attention (in which he somewhat succeeded), and shoves his shoes off.  He pads into the kitchen, sets the bag down without a word, and turns to go to the stairs.

"Tsuna?"

Tsuna pauses, eyes slightly widening but remained neutral as Ieyasu kind of towered above him.  Tsuna averted his dim eyes, his legs already moving to go up the stairs.

"Tsuna,"  Ieyasu grabs Tsuna's wrist.  "What happened to you? Why are you so beaten up?"

Tsuna attempts to yank his arm away, failing miserably as Ieyasu tightens his grip, "I fell--now let go!"

"There's no way a fall could make you start bleeding so much!  Sure, maybe a scrape or two, but multiple cuts like that? I think not!"  Ieyasu's eyes widen. "Did you get jumped?"

"No!"  Tsuna moves his eyes downward and said weakly, "Just let me go..."

Ieyasu's grip weakens enough for Tsuna slide his wrist out of it and run up stairs and to his room, almost slamming his door shut.  Ieyasu looks up the stairs to where his younger brother was with concern-filled eyes.

"Tsuna..."


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sawada Tsunayoshi always had a fuzzy feeling in his head when he was around his friends, his family, but he never thought it was a warning. He realized he shouldn't have pushed it off his mind, but it was too late.
> 
> Now, moving on and leaving everything behind, Tsuna transfers to Kunugigaoka from Namimori to get a clean, fresh start. But what happens when he finds out he and his class have to kill their teacher before he destroys the world? And what happens when the past comes crawling back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Assassination Classroom do not belong to me, they belong to their respected owners.  Thank you!

Tsuna bit his lip as he gingerly presses the gauze-covered pad over the short, shallow gash on his lower arm.  He quickly sticks the sticky edges on to the skin that wasn't broken, dropping his hand with a heavy sigh.  Taking a small peek in mirror, Tsuna could see a drop of water fall on to his face, drooping down to his chin.  Any dirt, grime, or part of the ground that once stained his pale skin couldn't be seen as he had washed it away.  He had taken a shower and now was taking care of any of the cuts and gashes the three pricks had made with a s witch blade they had on them.  It was pretty hard to keep his grunts quiet but he was able to keep them from getting the enjoyment of hearing him in pain.

Tsuna rubs the droplet away with his fist, also rubbing his tired eyes none too gently.  He pulls the sleeve of his shirt down, noticing that the fabric made his bruises itch slightly, and stands up, wincing at the minor ache.  He shoves the bandages, gauze pads, and other medical items back into their original places, throwing the trash into the bin by the sink.  He flips the light-switch, turning the knob of the door slowly as to not make any sound.  He pulls the door open, keeping the knob in his hand as he switches from his right to his left as he slips through to the hallway, keeping the knob turned.  He closes the door and slowly turns the knob back, hearing a small click.

Tsuna turns, ready to sneak back to his room, but stiffens with widened eyes.

"Re-Reborn!"

"A fall wouldn't cause you to need that amount of bandages, Dame-Tsuna,"  the former Arcobaleno stares with dark, unwavering eyes, a small frown laced on to his face.

The curse has been lifted, though the Arcobaleno still kept into their infant form.  Currently, Verde was centralizing his attention and stressed on getting back into their adult bodies, but until then, they could only stay looking like a baby.

Tsuna flinches and averts his eyes, a unreadable expression on his face.  He bites his bottom lip, making it turn white with the pressure before turning pink a few seconds after, and stays quiet.  Reborn's onyx eyes bore into his petite figure but he doesn't say another word.  Tsuna, deciding that the baby wasn't going to say another word, turns and starts to walk to the closed door where his room was placed behind.  He shuffles all the way to the said piece of wood, silence cramming into the room, before Reborn starts to utter a few words.

"Just know you aren't alone,"  Reborn's voice softens, "Tsuna."

Tsuna closes his eyes and opens the door to his room.

"I know.  It... just doesn't feel it though,"  he mutters and goes into his room, allowing the door to shut with a soft click.

Reborn stares at the door that kept him from seeing his student, lips pressed together in a straight line.  He closes his huge, dark eyes with a soft sigh through his nose.  Leon crawls from his fedora on to his shoulder, tenderly flicking his tongue across his cheek.  Reborn grunts and opens his eyes, allowing a slight glance to his green companion.  With another gentle flick of his tongue, Leon crawls back up to Reborn's fedora, curling up but not closing his eyes.  Reborn continues to stares at the door.

'I need to do something about this.'

He turns and walks away, turning along the corner of the hall and going down the stairs.

 

POV Change

 

Tsuna flops down on to his bed, rolling on to his right side and setting his sight on the moonlight that streamed through the transparent panes of glass in a gray and white radiance, the blue curtains hanging limply on the sides.  He feels his eyes strain to keep open with the heaviness of exhaustion from the day's events and actions and words he had to force out or keep down; the lies especially drained him.  He blinks, eyes keeping closed a few seconds longer than usual, and pushes himself up.  He allows himself a pause, yawning, and gets up off his bed.

Tsuna could feel his still-damp hair stick to his face but he takes no mind to it.  He walks over to his dresser that stood in the corner of his room, opening the drawers and pulling out a light orange t-shirt and a pair of black shorts (he didn't have any time to grab some clothes before he had taken his shower so he was wearing the same dirty, bloody clothing).  Tsuna quickly strips, throwing the dirtied articles of clothing into the basket that was by the dresser, and pulls on the t-shirt and shorts, keeping his socks on (they were low-cuts so they didn't get any grime stained on them.  He didn't see the point to take them off, considering that they were comfortable).

 Tsuna then moves back to his bed, lifting the covers up and sliding under them.  He flips back on to his side, placing his view back on the moonlight that still painted a streak past the window and on to the floor that laid out on its path.  He allows his eyes to close, heavy with exhaustion, and pushes a breath through his nose.  He forces his shoulders to relax and pulling the covers up to his nose.

Tsuna doesn't have to wait five minutes before he has fallen asleep with an almost peaceful look on his face.

 

Timeskip

 

Tsuna scrunches up his face as the brightness that seeped from the window made a light-yellow glow in his room.  He could feel that his blanket had slipped down from his face to around his waist and his shirt had rode up his stomach, allowing the room temperature to slightly chill the bare skin.  A pillow was on the floor, the only other one underneath Tsuna's head.

Tsuna rubs a hand across his face, feeling the roughness of a band aid that circled one of his slender fingers.  He takes a deep breath through his nose, feeling the room's cool air be pulled into his chest, and does a quick exhale.  He then moves his hand away, pushing himself up.  Tsuna sits up and takes a peek at the window, looking at the beams of sunlight dancing down to the floor, before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up.

He then walks over to where his school uniform hung on a hook on his door, snatching it and quickly moving to go out of his room to the bathroom.  He pushes himself forward, not taking one glance around the hall to see if anyone was there.  He goes straight past the open door, flicking the light switch up, and shuts the door.  He quickly locks it, turning around and almost jumping out of his skin when he sees an infant with a fedora standing on the counter.

"Re-Reborn!"  Tsuna holds a hand to his chest,  "W-why are you in here?"

"Come straight home after school,"  Reborn holds an unreadable expression.  "Don't go anywhere else."

"Okay...?"

Reborn stares at Tsuna, his lips pressed into a thin line, before disappearing through one of his secret entryways.  Tsuna stands in confusion for a few seconds before shaking his head and setting his uniform down where Reborn had stood.  He takes a few seconds to stare at himself in the mirror before starting to strip his clothes.

 

Timeskip

 

Tsuna takes a peek in the kitchen, hearing his brother's and his frie--no, no, they are his guardians, that's all they are--his guardians' voices.  The one-sided bickering of Gokudera and Yamamoto, the lively giggles and squeals from the younger children, the soft chuckles of his brother, and the sweet humming of his mother.  The brunette averts his eyes quickly and moves to the front door before he could allow himself to feel any dampening emotions.  He pulls on his beat-up sneakers, grabs his bag that he had set down before hand, and quietly slips out the front door, shutting it with a small click.  Tsuna then walks down the path to school where he had ran the day previous. 

The sky was cloudless and dim, the blue color not being as vivid and rich as it usually was.  The fresh foliage on the trees shifts and whispers with the wavering wind that brushed against Tsuna tenderly as if it was comforting him.  Burnt sienna locks flick along with it, tickling and caressing the boy's face gingerly with soft strands.  Tsuna gazes at the sky with slight longing, but hurries his pace to a run, seeing that there's only four minutes before homeroom.  He had thought he had gotten out early but he must have gotten distracted by the upper atmosphere.

With one minute left, Tsuna could see the school tower over him in the distance.  He keeps his hurried gait, getting closer and closer to the school, before hearing the loud notes of the bell.  The brunette stands ridged, already hearing the raven prefect's graceful footfall coming closer, a headache starting to whisper words faintly in the back of his mind.

"Kamikorosu."

 

Timeskip

 

A fifteen year old with a fluffy bush of brown hair rub his bruised cheek as he sits under a hidden, unbloomed sakura tree with his lunch.  He hisses at the stinging pain caused by the bruises his guardian (he finally could stop calling them his friends) caused but unwraps the tangerine-colored cloth that had the name, Sawada Tsunayoshi, sewn into it.  Tsuna breaks apart his chopsticks and looks with mostly blank, tired, chocolate eyes.  He pinches up a sliced carrot and brings it up to his mouth and past his rosy lips.  While chewing, he looks up to the sky, ignoring the sharp pain he felt from his cheek.

The sky had gain some brilliance back to it, though it was still dim, and a few clouds had been shaped.  The breeze had gotten stronger throughout the few hours between homeroom and the class before lunch and despite the sunny weather at the moment, Tsuna could smell the fresh fragrance of a forthcoming storm.  The brunette doesn't mind the future precipitation that will come later that day.  Rain usually calmed him, sometimes even allowing him a nap, and the thunder and lightning always captured his amazement.  It was soothing to watch the pittering and pattering water plummet with a sudden flare of lightning and a loud beat of a drum of thunder.

With a shake of his head, Tsuna moves his attention to his slowly reducing lunch.  He's glad he had gotten to eat some food, seeing how he hadn't ate since yesterday's breakfast (his lunch had been stolen the day before and he didn't eat dinner when he got home.  He also skipped out on this morning's breakfast).  With the last bite of his food, Tsuna closes and reties his bento, setting it off to the side, now allowing his large, doe eyes to go back to the sky.

After a few minutes of gazing at the sky, Tsuna could hear the bell signalling the end of lunch.  He puts a grip on his bento, picking it up and standing.  The young brunette then moves quickly to the building as to not be late for class.  The bruised and swelled areas of skin ached as he speed-walks, as well as the cuts from the night before, though Tsuna payed no mind to it.  He was too concerned to be on time for class.

Of course, nothing seems to go Tsuna's way anymore.

 

Timeskip

 

Tsuna muffles multiple groans as he tries to push himself up to at least a sitting position.  His whole body pulsed with pain with every breath of air he inhaled and exhaled.  His arms and legs were wobbling with strain and weakness and Tsuna felt light-headed from the aching and the sight of his own blood.  He shuts his eyes, trying to take deep breaths while ignoring his discomfort.

When he was walking back to his classroom, a few of his bullies had ambushed him with a knife.  They had gotten him to the ground, kicking his stomach and leaving more cuts and gashes on his body.  After the few minutes--which felt longer than it actually was--a certain prefect had made yet another elegant (terrifying) appearance with his tonfas.  He bit everyone, including Tsuna, for "skipping class and causing a disturbance".  The hurt brunette had no chance to attempt to run away and was bitten first, feeling every hit that landed on his body without mercy.  He couldn't remember what happened afterwards--he could only remember hearing Hibari's footsteps in a chase after his prey before his vision went dark.

Now, he was struggling to get up and was wondering what time it was.  His head pounded sharply but didn't hum a word in warning; with a pull of breath, Tsuna forces himself to sit up and stand.  He sways with the now-chilly breeze and feels like he wanted to throw up, but he stays on his feet.  He takes a peek at his cracked watch--which thankfully, somehow, still worked--and sees that there was only one and a half of classes left for the day.  He had been out for almost two hours.

With a heavy sigh (and a wince right after), the chestnut-haired teenager decides to go to the infirmary, slowly walking to the school.  He allows his Hyper Intuition to lead him away from Hibari's path and away from any stray teachers who may get on to him.  He was absentminded as he sluggishly shuffles his feet down the hall (coincidentally one of the halls he had ran down the day before), his head clouded thickly like when he gets a cold.

A thought rises up in the back of his mind, 'Maybe I should just go home.  It's not like I understand anything the teachers say or that anyone is going to notice me gone...'

Tsuna stops and stands in place for a few seconds before shaking his head lightly.

'No, I'll stay for the rest of the day, even though it'll probably take a while to care to these cuts.'

He continues down the halls to the nurse's office, going in and noticing that Shamal wasn't present.  He doesn't pay anymore mind to it though and proceeds to get the medical supplies he needed. 

 

Timeskip

 

Tsuna moves his eyes from the window, noticing that the bell had rang, signalling the end of school.  He takes a second before moving out of his seat, grabbing his bag, and moving towards the door.  He also lightly acknowledges that Yamamoto and Gokudera had already left, most likely to go to Ieyasu, but pushes it to the back of his mind.

He needed to get back to the house before Reborn thought he went somewhere else (though where would he go?).  He certainly didn't want to get hit or shot with Leon.  He hastily speed-walks out of the classroom, bypassing any remaining students, through the hallways, and out of the school.  Thankfully, it seemed that his bullies had already left.

Tsuna slows down after a while, allowing himself to bask in the summery breeze that had picked up after lunch.  He had around seven minutes left of walking and he was going to try and enjoy it.  The sky had darkened with blankets of clouds and told future predictions of a storm, and Tsuna couldn't wait for it.  He could already feel a thin, warm sprinkle falling and tenderly kissing his fair skin.

He could also feel his bruises and cuts ache but he ignores it, noticing an elderly couple up ahead.  They were both holding many bags of groceries and seemed to be in a hurry, which was understandable, considering the incoming storm.  Suddenly, a mezzo piano rumble of distant thunder rolls out, startling both parties.

The old woman drops two of her bags, some of the items and groceries falling out, "Oh!"

Tsuna moves his bag to his shoulder rather than holding it with his hand, and rushes over to help the woman, the rain picking up slightly.  He makes it over, crouches down, and picks up the items.  He puts them back into the bags, scooping up said bags.

"How-how about I ca-carry this?"

"Oh, dear!  You don't have to," the woman reaches for the bags, "Thank you though."

Tsuna steps back a bit, before realizing what he'd done and becoming flustered, "A-ah, sorry, but plea-please let me carry th-this."

"It would be faster with three people," he adds.

The woman opens her mouth to lightly protest but the man interrupts her, "Oh, Kaede, let the kid carry the bags.  I just wanna get outta this rain before the storm comes."

"Fine, Daichi."  Kaede sighs before nodding, "What's your name, son?"

Tsuna stays quiet for a few seconds before replying, "Sawada Tsunayoshi--but yo-you can call me Tsuna!"

Kaede smiles, "I'm Kaede and this grouch is Daichi."

Daichi grunts before he starts to move, Kaede and Tsuna following with small chatter and somewhat polite questions.

"Were you just coming home from school?"

"H-hai!"

"Is your mother Sawada Nana, perhaps?"

"H-hai!"

"This may seem rude, but where did you get those injuries from?"

"U-um..."

Tsuna completely forgot about the former Arcobaleno waiting for him at the Sawada Manner.

 

(I could've ended it here but I'm not)

Timeskip

 

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Tsuna-kun?  You could stay and call for someone to pick you up."

"N-no, no, I'll be fine, Kaede-san.  Thank you though."

The brunette bows his adieu to the waving old woman and the old man waiting for her, before running down the sidewalk while using his body to cover his school bag.  It had been almost thirty minutes but the sky was already a dark shade of gray with the fast-moving and rain-producing cloud.  The downpour seemed to started with lightning and thunder sounding out, and Tsuna wanted to get home before he catches a cold.

'Though that's probably impossible considering how far I am from home.'

After the teen had left, Daichi mentions, "I don't see why ya didn't give him a umbrella or somethin'."

Kaede freezes before sighing, "Darn it."

 

Timeskip

 

Tsuna opens the door of his house, thousands of beads of warm rain pounding against his body.  The AC seemed to circle around him like a freezing cloak, making him shiver and shake in his flooded sneakers.  He yanks the shoes off his feet, also peeling off his drenched socks.

He whispers, "Tadaima."

"Okaeri, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna freezes, realizing what he'd done, and stiffly looks up at Reborn, "I-I-I ca-can explain--!"

Tsuna sneezes before he can finish his sentence.

"Don't bother.  Go get changed and take a bath before you catch a cold."

Tsuna nods really fast and continuously, but quickly stops as Reborn let Leon crawl into his hand and turn into a gun.  He races up the stairs, miraculously not tripping as he does so, and into his room.  The teen snags some pajamas, noticing that it's almost eight, and rushes into the bathroom, passing his stunned older twin in the hallway without a word.  He shuts the door before the other could say anything.

 

Timeskip

 

Tsuna steps into his room, noticing that Reborn was sitting on his bed first, and shuts the door.  He was in a baggy, orange t-shirt and loose pajama pants, socks covering his small feet (which were probably part of the reason he was so clumsy).  He had all his injuries bandaged and cleaned, and his hair was dry to attempt to prevent a cold.

The brunette awkwardly sits down in front of the small table that sat a few feet from his bed, avoiding eye contact with the male baby look-a-like.

"Explain as to why you were late," Reborn notices the noticeable flinch from his student.  "I'm not mad, Dame-Tsuna."

"U-uh, well, the-there was this-this older couple... it... it was starting to-to rain, and they had groceries..."

"Okay," Reborn sighs.  "Moving on."

"I'm taking you to Tokyo."

"What?!"

"You're too loud, Dame-Tsuna."

"S-sorry."

"I taking you to Tokyo so you can live there,"  Reborn holds a finger up to keep another shout inside of the teen.  "There's this class where you can be in a better environment and learn at a pace that is ideal to you."

Tsuna fidgets wildly, almost violently, while waiting for Reborn to finish.

"I have a house near the school.  The bills and expenses will be covered during your stay, so you don't have to worry your dame head about getting a job."

"But... why?"

Reborn quickly responds, already knowing the big question Tsuna was going to ask.

"To be honest," he sighs, "I've gotten tired of seeing you hurt.  Especially since I'm a part of the reason behind it."

Tsuna stares at his tutor, pink lips parted slightly in surprise.

"Wha-what...?"

"I'm sorry, Tsuna, for the pain I caused you."  Reborn sighs tiredly.  "Ignorance is bliss, but once you know the truth it can lead to misery."

"What do... What do you mean?"  Tsuna could feel his heart palpitate, a headache forming, his face becoming pale, and his body shaking with anxiety.  "Reborn?"

"Are you sure you want me to tell you, Tsuna?"

A shaky nod.

The former Arcobaleno doesn't even bothers sighing again, just closing his large eyes for a few seconds.  Leon crawls down to his shoulder, nestling closer his partner, striving to give some comfort.  Reborn jumps down to the little table.

"I ordered your guardians to become... closer to you."

Eyes widen.

"I noticed the amount of popularity your brother had and how your guardians had more of a liking to him rather than you.  To avoid further complications, I told them that if they pretended to be your... friends.  I didn't realize how much this would affect you, and after I've gotten to know you, I wish I hadn't.  I wish I had found others, better elements that were more suited to you.

"It's not because I feel like I owe you, that I have to give you pity as a result to you allowing us Arcobaleno to be liberated.  It's due to the fact that your such an amazing person, Tsuna.  As cheesy as it sounds, you have a pure flame in you.  You're so selfless and determined to help others, despite the amount of pain you face everyday, and for that I have to apologize for being so foolish and shortsighted to this.

"I'm so sorry, Tsuna."

The room goes silent.

Tsuna suddenly wraps his arms around the small figure Reborn unwillingly possessed, his eyes stinging and burning.

"Of course I forgive you, Reborn."

Reborn's eyes unnoticeably widens before shutting, the owner of said eyes leaning into the hug.

"Thank you, Dame-Tsuna."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11.2 pages · 3882 words
> 
> February 19, 2019
> 
> So... how are you guys?
> 
> Yeah I know this chapter is way overdue, but it's just like me to take forever to finish things.  To be fair, this is like the longest thing I've even written.  I'm pretty proud of this.
> 
> I hope you can forgive me for taking so dang long to finish this and that the next chapter is probably going to take just as long.  Just be patient for me, please.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> P.S. Happy belated everything.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sawada Tsunayoshi always had a fuzzy feeling in his head when he was around his friends, his family, but he never thought it was a warning. He realized he shouldn't have pushed it off his mind, but it was too late.
> 
> Now, moving on and leaving everything behind, Tsuna transfers to Kunugigaoka from Namimori to get a clean, fresh start. But what happens when he finds out he and his class have to kill their teacher before he destroys the world? And what happens when the past comes crawling back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Assassination Classroom do not belong to me, they belong to their respected owners. Thank you!

Tsuna wakes to his Hyper Intuition loudly whispering to move.

So he does.

He rolls over the side of his bed, crashing on to the floor, a green mallet slamming into the pillow where Tsuna's head was before.

"Oops," Reborn peers over the edge of the bed, looking down at the tangled brunette. "My hand slipped."

'How would your hand slip?!'

"Are you questioning me," Reborn's face seems to darken, "Dame-Tsuna?"

"NO!"

After the emotional apology, Tsuna had fallen asleep to the tranquilizing rain and rumbling thunder, all while still hugging Reborn.

"Good. Now get ready; today's going to be the last day you go to Namimori Chu." Reborn jumps down while Tsuna sits, almost untangled. "I need you to get all the papers that have your information for the transfer. I'll take care of the rest."

Finally untangled, Tsuna pushes himself up to a standing position, "Who-who do I get it from?"

Reborn pauses at the doorway and turns slightly, "That demon prefect," leaving afterwards.

"O-oh..."

Timeskip

Tsuna sneezes cutely, making him rub his nose to rid the itchy feeling. He might have been a little too late when getting home and taking a bath, though he doesn't feel sick. The sidewalk was patterned with clear puddles, the rainwater reflecting the bright blue sky and clouds above. The temperature was cooler than yesterdays and there was a strong, steady breeze blowing about. Tsuna was really enjoying it.

The brunette looks up, beginning to hear other students chatter loudly, and sees Namimori Chu looming almost intimidatingly over. He surprisingly didn't feel nervous-in fact he felt extremely calm. His stomach was smooth, not in knots, and he didn't feel like he had to throw up from anxiety. He just felt... acceptance. The teen lets out a soft exhale of breath before moving forward, past the gate, and inside the school.

He goes to his shoe locker and puts his bag on his shoulder, opening the locker and switching his sneakers for his indoor shoes. He takes a peek at his cracked watch, noticing he had almost fifteen minutes before class.

'Maybe I should go now. Get it over with.' Tsuna stares at his watch with a blank expression before nodding. 'Yeah... I want to get out of their lives as quickly as I can.'

Timeskip

The tiny brunette holds a fist up to the door, knocking on it slowly. There wasn't any other students around this hallway, all due to the demon prefect's lair that was placed there; they were too afraid to even step near it. Tsuna waits and taps his finger on his thigh, slightly nervous, before he hears a low voice to come in. He sucks in a deep breath to calm himself down and opens the door, shutting it behind him after stepping in. He could feel that his shoulders were painfully tense but he couldn't do anything about them now; he was right in front of the infamous demon prefect.

"What," Hibari glares up from his paperwork, "do you want, Herbivore?"

Tsuna clears his throat and wills himself to speak, "A-ah, well, I need my-my student papers."

"What for?"

Tsuna takes another deep breath, "Reborn is having me transfer schools."

"Why?"

"I-I... I know," Tsuna tell the truth, strengthening his eyes and keeping them from wavering. "I know that you and the others don't like me."

The room turns silent for a few minutes and Hibari's eyes almost unnoticeably widen before going back to their sharp stance. He stays quiet, moving to stand and go to a filing cabinet. He opens one of the drawers, trailing his index finger down each file before stopping at one and pulling it out. He doesn't waste any time or breath when shoving it into the brunette's hands and going back to his desk.

Tsuna looks down at the file for a second but moves his eyes back up to Hibari. He then turns and walks back to the door, stopping before opening it. He moves his head sideways, facing the wall, to say one last thing to Hibari.

"Thank you, Hibari-san, for putting up with me the amount of time you had. Honestly, even if the memories were fake, they still meant a lot to me." he quickly adds, "The others too."

"Thank you."

Tsuna opens the door and walks out without another word, leaving Hibari in his silence.

Timeskip

Tsuna sits down at his desk quietly, a small weight uplifted from his shoulders. He looks at the manila file which sat on his desk, before zipping his bag open and placing it inside. He zips it closed and places his bag on the hanger on his desk, sitting back in his chair with a sigh. He hears the bell ring, glad that he was already at his seat.

'I might as well make today easy on me and avoid everyone,' Tsuna raises his arm and puts his chin on his hand. 'At least until I say goodbye or something, I don't know.'

The brunette ignores the teacher as she walks in and goes to podium, delivering a cheerful "Good morning!" to the class. Most of the students reply with one back, though it wasn't as chipper (no one wanted to here this early). The teacher calls out attendance, the corresponding student either responding or not responding to show whether they were here or absent.

"Sasagawa-san?"

"Here!"

"Sawada?"

"..."

"Sawada?"

The teacher peers up from her attendance paper. Tsuna was watching the drifting morning clouds, taking no mind to the fact his name was being called.

Annoyed, the teacher shouts, "Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna jolts to attention, eyes wide in surprise as he now looks at the teacher.

"He-here!"

The teacher sighs before continuing roll, Tsuna blushing in embarrassment. He breathes a deep breath, calming himself down.

'Way to go, Tsuna, already starting the day out bad.' Tsuna mentally groans, 'I'm so stupid.'

Timeskip

After a few hours of boring classes, it was finally lunch and Tsuna was hungry. He didn't eat dinner last night or breakfast this morning; he had fallen asleep/left for school before he could. Thankfully (and strangely), Reborn had been merciful and gave him a bento right before he left so he wouldn't starve.

Before he could take out his lunch, Kyoko comes over from her desk (and Hana) with her normal, inviting smile.

"Would you like to eat lunch with us?"

"Thank you, Kyoko-san," Tsuna gives a small smile. "But you don't have to feel like you have to include me in anything."

"I don't feel like I have to, Tsuna-kun. You're me and Hana's friend!"

"Maybe you, but..." Tsuna mumbles, "I don't know about Hana..."

"Please!"

"Just say yes already, Sawada. I'm getting tired to waiting," Hana says as she stops in front of Tsuna's desk and beside Kyoko.

With a sigh, Tsuna gives in, "Okay."

Kyoko gives a soft "Yay!" and Hana lets out a sigh, both waiting for Tsuna as he pulls out his bento. He stands up, bento in hand, and he follows the two girls, ignoring the twinge of pain he felt all over his body when doing so. They go out of the classroom, gaining stares and whispers along the way, and go up the stairs. Tsuna could feel his head starting to buzz in low warning as they make it to the doors of the roof and his hands tightened their grip on the cloth-covered box that was full of food. His heart started to beat faster-Tsuna didn't know why-and he started to tremble a little. His Hyper Intuition was trying to tell him something but he didn't exactly what, only that it was a warning for something.

Hana opens the door, the breeze reaching its large hand out to the teenagers and caressing them gently. She goes out the opening, Kyoko and Tsuna doing the same thing, before they stop in slight surprise. There, sitting in a circle, was a couple of Tsuna's guardians and his brother.

"Oh!" Kyoko smiles politely, "I didn't know you guys were here!"

Hana sighs, "Of course you monkeys are here."

Ieyasu gives Tsuna a spare glance before giving his attention to the girls, "Hey, Tsuna, Sasagawa-san, Kurokawa-san. Would you like to join us?"

Tsuna keeps his eyes to the ground as Hana scoffs, "I rather not be around your stupidity."

"The hell you just say?" Gokudera growls, standing up.

"Please," Tsuna softly calls out, still having his eyes to his shoes. "Stop."

Gokudera acts as if he didn't hear Tsuna (either he did or he was just ignoring him) and begins to continue before a certain someone steps in.

"Gokudera-kun, please, calm down."

"Bu-but Ieyasu-sama!"

"Maa maa, Gokudera." Yamamoto grins like he always does. "I'm sure it was just a joke!"

Hana rolls her eyes as Gokudera has an one-sided argument with the baseball player, "See?"

Tsuna takes a deep breath to calm his nerves, eyes pinned down. He just wanted to get away from everyone-he regretted accepting Kyoko's invitation. If he had known that he was going to see his guardians or his brother, he would've declined. Ieyasu moves his attention back his younger brother, his face having a serious expression. He ignores the younger teens and stands up, heading over to Tsuna. Tsuna freezes when the blond stops in front of him.

"Tsuna," Ieyasu starts out softly. "I think we need to talk."

Tsuna shrinks back, wishing the ground would swallow him up and destroy his existence, "Wha-what about?"

"You know."

"I-I don't... want to talk about it," Tsuna steps back but Ieyasu steps forward.

"But why?" Ieyasu's voice grows slightly, "Why don't you want to talk about it?"

"It doesn't even matter."

"Of course it matters, Tsuna!" Ieyasu's raised voice catches the attention of the other occupants of the roof, "You're my little brother."

"It really doesn't," Tsuna sighs and brings his face up, his expression blank and unreadable. "Soon I'll be gone and going to different school anyway."

"What?"

"Reborn is having me transfer."

"But why?"

"Like I said, it doesn't matter. Not anymore."

Tsuna turns and walks back to the door that was still open.

"Tsuna!"

The short brunette stops before turning back to the confused group.

"Thank you for putting up with me. I wasn't planning on saying goodbye so soon, but I guess this happened for a reason." Tsuna smiles at the sky, "I know that Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san, Chrome-san, Mukuro-san, Hibari-san, Ryohei-san, and Lambo-san were told to pretend to like me and to be my guardians. And I know that you like Ieyasu more; I'm okay with that."

Everyone looks at Tsuna with shock written all over their faces.

"Like I said to Hibari-san earlier, those memories, despite them being fake, still meant a lot to me," Tsuna smiles brilliantly and sorrowfully. "Sayonara."

And the petite brunette then goes back inside of the school, leaving behind the acceptance he had given the frozen group of teenagers.

Timeskip (I could've ended it there, oof.)

Tsuna exits the school through the doors, pushing them open quietly; he didn't want to draw attention to himself, especially from the teachers. He tightens the grip on his bag, his shoulders lightened slightly. He didn't know when the weight would be lift completely (or if it would at all) but he was just glad that he got to say goodbye to a good amount of people. Finally making it back to the Sawada residence, the cute brunette opens the door, kicks off his shoes and opens his school bag. He brings out the file from before, having it in his hand as he goes up the stairs to his room. He ignores the sounds of Lambo whining, I-Pin scolding him, and Fuuta giggling, and shuts the door.

Tsuna places his bag and the needed information on his desk, going to his bed and collapsing on to it after. He reaches up to his blue tie and loosens it, taking it off. His thoughts couldn't help but to think about the school he's going to transfer to, most likely to distract himself from what happened before. Reborn hadn't said what the school was called. He only said that it was in Tokyo, so Tsuna couldn't look it up and see any details about it. He didn't even know what the uniform would look like.

'I wonder if there's bullies there...' Tsuna closes his eyes. 'There probably is, I mean, all schools have them.'

All he could hope is that they aren't as bad as the ones at Namimori Chu. With a slow sigh, Tsuna relaxes his body, the thought that he should probably change out of his uniform appearing in the back of his mind, and his senses dimming. He rolls on to his side, curling his legs up slightly to his chest, allowing himself to sink into a light sleep.

Timeskip

"Tsuna."

Tsuna opens his eyes, quickly finding a blank Reborn in front of him. He pushes himself up to a sitting position, yawning.

"Get ready. We're going tonight."

Tsuna forces himself to get off his bed.

Reborn jumps down from Tsuna's bed, "I'll meet you downstairs."

Reborn leaves after Tsuna nods, and said brunette goes over to the folded clothing he had set out this morning before he left (the rest were already packed), changing into them quickly. He places his now-folded school uniform where the clothing was, leaving it and going to get his bags that were beside the doorway. The teen notices the time as he passes a clock, sighing as he realizes he had taken an hour just sleeping.

Tsuna moves out of his room, carrying his bags that were full of clothes and other items (such as his toiletries, which were in a bag), and goes down the hall and down the stairs. There, Reborn was waiting, Leon on his fedora which was covering the small raven's face.

"I-I'm ready."

"Let's go then."

And so they leave the Sawada Residence.

Timeskip

Tsuna yawns as he stops in front of a house with Reborn on his fluffy head. They had been taken in a car, driven by someone trusted from Vongola, and it taken them over three hours to get to Tokyo and over fifteen minutes to get to where they are now. It was four-something in the afternoon and all Tsuna wanted was some sleep. But he knew that if he goes to sleep now, he'd wake up too early; he had to go to the school he was transferring to and take the entrance exams. He also felt too much growing anxiety but he didn't want to think about that.

"This is the place you are going to stay in, Dame-Tsuna. It's under my name, seeing as how you are too young for it to be under your name, and you don't have to worry about paying anything. It's taken care of."

Tsuna nods, peeking over at the driver who was taking his bags inside.

"We'll discuss what school you are transferring to in the morning. For now, get settled into your new house," Reborn jumps off his head, moving back to the car.

"Whe-where are you going?" Tsuna felt his anxiety grow a bit more.

"I have to go do some things. You're going to have to stay here alone. Can you handle that, Tsuna?"

Tsuna looks down for a few seconds before replying, "Yeah... I can handle that."

He really didn't want to be alone but he's not going to complain.

Reborn stares at him for a while, face blank, before nodding and turning back to the car. The driver was already back and into the driver's seat, and Reborn enter the cars quietly. The car starts and the car moves down the road, leaving Tsuna alone at a new, silent house.

With a sigh, Tsuna looks back at the house, a determined look on his face, "Okay, Tsuna, you can do this. It's just a house, nothing is going to happen, you're not gonna get attacked or anything. Probably."

And so he goes in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7.9 pages · 2720 words
> 
> April 6th, 2019
> 
> Yay I didn't take as long as last time.
> 
> So I finished this chapter after like a month and a few weeks of doing it. It this type of pace keeps up, I should, maybe, be able to post almost monthly. But we'll see.
> 
> What do you think? Is this good? It kinda didn't go out how I wanted it, to be honest, like with the end. I originally planned to have Tsuna already at the school and introducing himself but that clearly didn't happen. And this chapter gave me a bit of trouble writing. I'm not really happy with it. I want to keep it a bit angst, where Tsuna slowly gets better and stuff, but I almost made it where Tsuna was happy and ready for a change, which would make the prologue and first chapter kinda off.
> 
> Moving on, I've decided what episode of Assassination Classroom I'm going to insert Tsuna in, but I'm going to keep it a secret. I've also decided how I want Reborn to become an adult at times but you'll find out how later on.
> 
> Also, do you guys want any pairings? It's not gonna be a main focus of the series (if you want that type of stuff, check out my one shots where I write with the pairings of Tsuna and so-and-so), I'm might just add in small moments of it. I don't know, I'm just curious as to what you guys, as the readers, want. And it doesn't have to be with the KHR cast, it can be with AssClass characters as well, like Karma or someone. I don't really want to write R27, I kinda just want Reborn's and Tsuna's relationship to be one of father and child.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think. It keeps me going getting comments and reviews and seeing that people actually like what I'm writing. Also, sorry for any OOC-ness. That's just how I write I guess.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sawada Tsunayoshi always had a fuzzy feeling in his head when he was around his friends, his family, but he never thought it was a warning. He realized he shouldn't have pushed it off his mind, but it was too late.
> 
> Now, moving on and leaving everything behind, Tsuna transfers to Kunugigaoka from Namimori to get a clean, fresh start. But what happens when he finds out he and his class have to kill their teacher before he destroys the world? And what happens when the past comes crawling back?

Tsuna tries to make himself shrink as he sits on the edge of the dark-colored couch, his body uncomfortably stiff and straight. Because he had yet to buy his new uniform* (he was going to some time after this meeting.), he was dressed in Namimori Chu's uniform, and was sitting beside another teen with bright, cherry-colored hair (he tried to sit as far away as he could from the other). In one of his hands was a paper that had a picture of weird... yellow octopus... thing who was wanted by the government, and in the other was a green knife that seemed to be made of rubber.

"The situation is exactly as I described." A woman with short hair continues what she was asserting to the teenagers. "Revealing the secrets behind Earth's crisis is strictly forbidden."

The woman, along with the silent male behind her, were part of the Ministry of Defense*. Along with the results of Tsuna's entrance exam and what class he's in*, a letter had also been sent. It gave Tsuna a time and date to meet in Ichigaya, Shinjuku, Tokyo where the Ministry of Defense was headquartered. This, of course, confused the brunette, considering that students are not usually told to meet up and have a little chat.

"If you were to leak the information you would undergo memory erasure treatment."

Tsuna shudders as the red-head beside him mutters―almost mockingly―loudly, "Scary!"

"All members of Class E have been provided the same explanation. Everyone else is already involved in the mission." The woman turns to the red-head. "Akabane-san, if your suspension from school is lifted, you will return to Class E."

Then she turns to Tsuna (he didn't flinch violently, whaaaaaa―), "Sawada-san, if you accept these conditions, you will also be in Class E.

"Therefore, I will entrust you with this assassination mission as well!"

"Hey..." The other teen―Akabane―brings the green knife up, grabbing the end and bending it, "Is this rubbery knife really gonna work?"

"Yes. It is harmless to humans, but I guarantee it will be effective against him."

Abruptly, Akabane starts to grin and then he starts to laugh, Tsuna's eyes widening.

"Well, even if it won't work on humans, it doesn't really matter." The red-haired male stabs the flier with the knife with a swift movement of his hand, "Just once, I've wanted to try killing the living being known as a sensei."

'What the heck is wrong with this guy?!' Tsuna had to keep himself from inching away from Akabane (he was already at the end of the couch; he would unfortunately meet the arm of it painfully, if he kept going).

"Any other questions?" The woman moves her attention to Tsuna, somehow not disturbed in any way by Akabane, "Sawada-san?"

Tsuna flails his hands, dropping the knife and the flier ("So clumsy", he sighs), "No―ah!"

He attempts to catch the falling items but fails, blushing as he bends to pick them up and tries to hide behind his bangs. The woman nods, her face still blank as it has been since the beginning, and she glances at Akabane, who shakes his head with an alarming smirk on his face.

"You will be given weapons, such as guns, ammunition, and blades made with special material upon your arrival, and you may keep the blades that have been given." The woman (how did he not know her name?) peers at her male companion and he nods. "We'll lead you out now."

Timeskip

Tsuna lets a out a huge sigh of relief as he gets outside. He just felt uncomfortable being in a building without anyone he knows close to him (Reborn was most likely listening in somehow―it's Reborn.) and sitting near a male that greatly disturbed him (he didn't scare him though―meeting a certain sadist made his tolerance for... different people reach a high number.) to the point of being at the very end of the couch. The brunette moves his eyes to the green knife that was still in his hand, taking in the details of the strange weapon.

"You seem to be the jumpy type."

Tsuna mentally shrieks as he almost drops the knife again, body tensing up in the surprise at the sudden voice. He turns towards the male he had forgotten about, who was now looking at him with an amused look.

"U-um, I..." Tsuna averts his eyes from the terrifying teen.

"I mean," he raises an eyebrow while a sly smile, "it's quite obvious! You tensed up just from hearing my voice so suddenly."

Tsuna gives a small strained and shaky smile, "I-I guess..."

If Tsuna was going to be honest, all he wanted to do was get away from this guy. Sadly, he was going to see him again at school, so he might as well get used to him as soon as possible.

"Wha-what's your name?" Tsuna clears his throat and tries not to stutter (failing in the end).

That smile was still on the other's face, "Hm... well, I don't know yours. Stranger danger, you know."

"Oh!" Tsuna stammers, "Sa-Sawada Tsunayoshi, bu-but you can call me Tsuna."

"Strange name*," the red-head muses aloud. "Akabane Karma."

"Ni-nice to meet you, Akabane-san."

Tsuna nods and looks away, reaching to pull out his phone so he could check the time (and somehow, maybe come up with an excuse to get away from Akabane). It was a little after 10:30―the strange meeting only lasted around thirty minutes―and he still needed to purchase his uniform and get some groceries for his empty fridge. With a small sigh, he pockets his phone in his old uniform's pants. Then, without warning, he's jerked forward, head first. Due to familiarity of pain, he instantly knew who had popped out and kicked him.

He looks up and then back down, glaring lightly at the hitman, "Reborn!"

"It seems we need to start up your training," Reborn smirks in all his tiny glory, "Dame-Tsuna."

Akabane whistles lowly, a raised eyebrow and a interested smile on his face. "And who is this terrifying baby?"

"Ciaossu, I'm the home tutor of Dame-Tsuna, Reborn," the demo―Reborn's expression is full of arrogance. "My real line work is assassination, as the strongest hitman in the world*."

"Oh?"

"Reborn!"

Reborn aims to kick at Tsuna. Tsuna somehow dodges the small foot coming his way, but he doesn't dodge the second kick that barrels him to the ground.

"You're too loud."

Akabane laughs, hands shoved into his pockets, "How interesting! A baby who kills anyone for a certain amount of money! Doesn't seem like he's a good tutor though, seeing as you landed yourself in the End Class."

"A-ah, no! He-he just has a-a large imagination! You-you know, a kid!" Tsuna cringes in embarrassment and nervousness from his spot on the ground.

"It seems," Reborn points a gun (that came out of nowhere) at the stuttering brunette, "that we need to get rid of that stuttering problem again, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna mentally shrieks.

"What's with the nickname, 'Dame-Tsuna'?" Akabane leans forward as Tsuna quickly stands up. "Are you really 'no good'?"

Tsuna sighs as he hears the familiar nickname, "It's my nickname from my old school... A-and I wouldn't say it's not true..."

He averts his eyes as he feels his embarrassment grow. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Tsuna finally peeks back up to Akabane, who had leaned back and was now looking down at the green knife in his hand.

Summoning some type of courage Tsuna asks, "Wha-what are you thinking about?"

"Hm?" Karma moves his eyes to look at the mentally screeching brunette and slyly drawls his words. "Well, I was just planning about how I'm going to kill our dear sensei."

The way he stated the word, "kill", sent shivers down Tsuna's spine (and made Reborn slyly smile very openly).

"Oh." The doe-eyed male weakly responds as he unconsciously takes a step away from the other teen. "Okay..."

"Hey, you gonna use that knife? I could use it, if you're not*."

Tsuna peers down at the weapon in his hand, searching his head to see if he had any ideas he could use the knife for.

"Dame-Tsuna, hurry up and decide. A mafia boss should never make someone wait."

"Mafia boss?"

"Ah―no―I'm not..." Tsuna sighs and hands the rubbery blade to the red-head, the blade being held carefully in his hand despite the fact that it can't hurt anyone but the... person they (along with their classmates) were supposed to assassinate.

"That kid must have a huge imagination if he thinks he's a mini-hitman and you're a mafia boss."

Reborn points the gun he had in his small hand at Akabane.

"Don't underestimate me because of my size, Akabane Karma."

Akabane's pale eyes widen and a grin sprouts, growing upon his face. Tsuna panics and gets in front of the teenager, blocking Reborn's aim. He kneels down, hands over the barrel of the gun.

He tries to push it down, but when it wouldn't budge, he hisses like a cat, "Reborn! Don't involve Akabane-san―he's just a normal citizen!"

"He is anything but a normal citizen, Dame-Tsuna."

"I don't care! There's no reason to involve him!"

Tsuna's eyes flash a beautiful amber glow before return to their usual chocolate-color*. Reborn doesn't utter a word, he just stares at Tsuna for a second or two, before hopping on to the fluffy head of hair and bringing (read: slamming) Tsuna's head to the ground.

"You are a million years too early to think you can order me," Reborn gives a small bounce (and Tsuna gives a small groan), "Dame-Tsuna."

Akabane laughs, "You guys are interesting. Anyway, I gotta go. See ya', Reborn-kun, Tsuna-kun."

"Uh, yeah, bye, Akabane-san."

Tsuna watches, as Akabane strides away with his hands stuffed in his pockets, before moving his attention to Reborn.

"So, I'm guessing you heard everything about that... teacher?"

"Of course," Reborn's everlasting and smug smile seems to widen.

"Of course..." Tsuna repeats, shoulders slumping in defeat.

"This assassination should help you grow as a mafia boss," there's an evil glint in his eyes, "along with the training you will being undergoing again."

Tsuna freezes up in fear, "Wait, what?"

Timeskip

Tsuna flops down on to his bed, allowing his body to fully relax. He closes his eyes, staying still for a few seconds, before bringing in a huge inhale of air. After having two figurative bombs dropped on to him (getting an assignment to assassinate his teacher is bizarre, but knowing that his training is going to start up again made him absolutely terrified), he ran by the stores to buy his uniform and to grab some groceries to make dinner. He had to walk, and despite the trip not being way too long, his feet still ached and yearned for rest. Unfortunately, Reborn was sitting of his head, shining a gun, and he was not about to get shot.

Suddenly, a weight is being dropped on to his abdomen, causing him to wheeze out a strangled shout.

"GAH!"

"We definitely need to start you're training again. A mafia boss should always be aware of any incoming dangers."

Reborn jumps once more on Tsuna's stomach, as if it was a trampoline, and lands on to the side of the bed. Tsuna, after a few seconds of gaining oxygen back into his lung, sits up with a hand holding the affected area.

"Re-Reborn!"

"This is why it will start right after your first day of school."

Tsuna squeaks, "What?"

"Your grades are atrocious and your reflexes have declined in speed, which is very unfitting, especially for the future Vongola Decimo."

Tsuna cringes at the title, face dropping a bit, before nodding in agreement. His grades were absolutely terrible (remember, the highest grade he had gotten recently was a forty-five out of one hundred) and the only time he was able to barely dodge Reborn's attacks was when his H.I. bothered to warn him.

Reborn's face seems to fall as well, changing into a straight expression. Leon, who appears out of nowhere, moves from Reborn's fedora to the tiny man's shoulder, flicking his tongue out. He turns towards where Tsuna sat, watching the interaction with a slightly surprised face, and gives the brunette a few innocent blinks. He quickly crawls down Reborn's arm and jumps onto the bed, his little legs moving his tiny body to Tsuna's leg. He climbs up, pausing once he made it and giving Reborn a certain look. Reborn nods, and hops off the bed, leaving the chameleon and the teen alone.

Tsunayoshi's eyebrows furrow in confusion as Leon stares at him from his position on his thigh. After a bit of time of no one doing anything, Tsuna sighs and cups his hands together to gently lift the green creature. He carefully lays back down, not wanting to make any sudden movements to cause Leon to fall out of his hands. He sets the reptile down on his chest and lets his arm fall to his sides.

His mind couldn't help but go back to his days at Namimori middle school, as well as all the bullies he had. He was curious if his new classmates were going to be the same.

'I probably have lower grades than they do, especially that Akabane guy. It doesn't seem like he has low grades. Maybe it has to do with his personality? He was pretty scary...'

Shivers go down his spine at the thought of the red-head, before going back to his original speculation. Suddenly, he was thrown back in time to not even a full week ago.

Flashback

Tsuna clumsily rushes up the stairs, the eagerness to reach the roof clear on his face with a smile. He had overheard Hayato telling Takeshi that they were going to meet on the roof, so he assumed that "they" also meant him. Hayato probably just (strangely) forgot to tell him about the gathering, he most likely had a lot on his plate. He finally makes up to the door and quietly opens it (he didn't want to interrupt any conversation being held by loudly opening them). He wasn't prepared to hear--

Flashback Over

Tsuna instantly shakes his head to rid his head of the memory of that day--he didn't want to repeat the hurt he felt. It would drown him in the emotion and would overwhelm him, make him want to cry, like it would never go away. Unexpectedly, the teen feels a wet object brush against his chin. He looks down, chin pressed down to his chest, and he sees Leon looking at him with, what he assumed was, a warm look in his eyes. He gawks at the smart animal before allowing a small smile to curl upon his face. He lifts a finger and lightly presses it against Leon's head in an imitation of a petting motion.

"Thank you, Leon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7.4 pages · 2525 words
> 
> October 10, 2019
> 
> Guess who's baaaaaacccckkkkkkkk!
> 
> Notes:
> 
> (The first few notes I wrote somehow disappeared (it hurt me a lot > ,< ). I decided to just copy and paste one of them instead of writing them out. Sorry (not sorry) for my laziness.)
> 
> * I read that Japanese students get their uniforms from stores that sale local(?) school uniforms. They're pretty expensive, or at least that's what I remember at the moment (lol I'm so accurate with information, you are so very welcome).
> 
> * The Ministry of Defense is a cabinet-level ministry of the Government of Japan charged with preserving the peace and independence of Japan and maintaining national security with the Japan Self-Defense Forces.
> 
> * So I don't know how Japanese students find out what class they've gotten into. I believe they get to see what class they're in, on the first day of school(?). I honestly don't know; if someone does, please tell me so I can fix the chapter(s). I'll fix any mistakes I make while writing this after I finish the fic. Thank you!
> 
> * As per tradition, the Sawada males were named after Tokugawa shōguns. I imagine that not many people are named after them, or at least the name "Tsunayoshi". (Fun little fact, "Tsuna" can be connected to Iemitsu's and Nana's names. The "Tsu" comes from Iemitsu and the "na" comes from Nana.)
> 
> * Sooooo I don't know if assassination and being a hitman are similar or not. I've read assassins are more freelance than hitman, that hitman are contract killers who typically work with and are paid by the mafia. Don't really know if assassins and hitman are completely different or not, please let me know so I can fix it, if I'm wrong.
> 
> * Man I don't know a lot of things this chapter. So in the manga (that's what I'm using to write about the current scenes instead of the anime), when that lady-person-agent-whatever explains everything to Karma, Karma's holding a knife and paper with Koro-sensei's picture on it. Later on in chapter 4 (episode 3 in the anime), when he's attacking Koro-sensei he has parts of the knife on his hand and he pulls out another one after the surprise attack. I don't know when he gets it, so I decided to use this scene to build up some type of acquaintance-relationship (we'll see how it goes).
> 
> * So Tsuna's "pride" is/was his friends, right? They are/were his resolve and he [still] wants to protect them from any harm. I decided to make his resolve now, after his closest friends "betrayed" him, is to protect everyone who is a citizen and everyone who is "good" (basically anyone who has nothing to do with the mafia or mafiosi who do not hurt citizens or "innocent" people). That make sense? Is that okay?
> 
> Happy (belated) Birthday, Reborn and Tsuna!
> 
> Okay so being a freshman is kinda hard but I'm somewhat doing it? Many of you don't know how old I am (you can work it out with what grade I'm in) but there is certainly a difference in the amount of work you gain as you age!
> 
> Anyway, this took awhile to finish for some stupid reason, and I apologize. I really need to work out some type of schedule as to when I write and stuff so I can pump out chapters faster.
> 
> Random, but today, a year ago, is the day my kitten, Cheeto, died. I'm hoping that with posting this chapter, I won't be as sad as I'll probably be. I will also be having All Region Choir Auditions on Saturday, so wish me luck (I'm writing this before the actual day I post this chapter so it may be weird).
> 
> Also random, but I have a where I post my fanfiction/reader-insert ideas so people can write them, so check it out cuz there may be an idea you like. All I want is credit and links to it so I can read them (I'm just curious)
> 
> Also check out any other works I may post.
> 
> I don't really have much to say at the moment so I'm just gonna put some Vocaloid/Japanese music cover-ers from YouTube here:
> 
> JubyPhonic
> 
> Rachie
> 
> Will Stetson
> 
> Anthong the Gay
> 
> and
> 
> Kuraiinu
> 
> I love all their covers and I think you should check them all out! Anyway, bye!
> 
> Please leave some comments, they keep me going, thaaaannnnkkkkkssssssss


	5. Chapter 5

Tsuna stares at the tall, sun-colored creature that smiled down at him.  His body was frozen in... fear?  In shock?  Honestly, the brunette had no clue what he was feeling, but this being was certainly something he's never seen before.  Strangely though, he slowly relaxed.  His intuition wasn't warning him of any dangers and the... teacher didn't seem like he was going to cause any harm (at the very moment at least), so he chose to scream at a later date instead of now.

With a slightly strained smile and a tight grip on the strap of his bag, he stammers, "O-o-ohayō go-gozaimasu, Sensei."

 "You must be the transfer student.  The students call me Korosensei."

"A-ah, yes!  You-you can can call me Tsuna!"

"Tsuna-san then.  I'm sure that Karasuma-san had told you everything you need to know?"

"Yes!"

"Then lets have a school good year!"

At this point, we should probably go back to this morning.

 

Back to this Morning

 

He should've known that dodging Reborn's morning attacks only happened on a blue moon (everyone has an off-day; surely, even he does?).

"Ack!"

"Today is your first day and you must present a good impression.  A mafia boss is never late; you might want to speed up though, seeing the amount of time you have to get ready."

"Huh?"

Tsuna moves his gaze to his beside table, where his alarm clock was (it was most used to see the time, due to... reasons).  The time he read made the him jump up from his bed, which led to him getting tangled in the sheets and crying out as he fell to the ground.

"Reborn!  Why didn't you wake me up earlier!"  He was now kicking at the sheets, "Now, I only have thirty minutes to get ready and find the school!"

Reborn peers over the side of the bed, down at the struggling teen, "You better hurry, Dame-Tsuna."

"Reborn!"

Reborn disappears, leaving the finally-free brunette to scramble up from the floor and to grab his new uniform, that was hung neatly to avoid any unneeded creases and folds.  The uniform was a white button-up that was covered with a black vest and a gray blazer, along with a pair of pants that was the same gray as the jacket.  Tsuna didn't really like the bland colors of the school attire, seeing as Namimori Chu* had at least a bit of color, but he couldn't complain; it could have been a lot worse.

After rapidly stripping out his pajamas and slipping on the uniform (as well as other hygienic essentials), he runs down the stairs and straight to where he had put his bag the day before.

Or at least where he thought he had put it.

"Hie!  Reborn!" He darts around the first floor, searching for the bag. "Where is my bag?!"

"It's on the kitchen table."

Tsunayoshi races into the kitchen, heading straight to the table.  Unfortunately, his foot catches on something and he trips, falling forward and banging his head on the edge of the table.  He screeches in pain, holding his hands to his forehead with tears appearing involuntary in the corners of his eyes.  He forces himself to stand up again, reaching out with a hand to find the table.  He takes a deep breath and grabs his bag, attempting to stop the signals of pain that were being sent to his brain.

He looks at the clock and lets out a groan when he sees that he now has twenty minutes and he wasn't even out the door yet.

'With this luck, I'll go the opposite direction from the school!'

He hastily walks towards the door, searching through his pockets and his bag to make sure he had everything he needed.  Deciding that he wanted to put his cell phone in his bag, he shoves a hand into his pocket and pulls it out.  He accidentally turns the orange-cased item on, giving him a glance at the lock screen and the time.  Bright numbers stare back into doe eyes.

6:22

At first, Tsuna only felt confusion.  Then he had a realization.  And then he felt irritation.

He screeches, "Reborn!"

 

Timeskip

 

Tsuna slumps against, the morning sun beaming down and lighting the busy street.  It was a bit past seven and the boy was lost.  After a brief yelling at Reborn (and Reborn ignoring in turn), he had left at around six thirty, hoping that he went the correct way.  Tokyo was exceedingly different, compared to Namimori.  Namimori was mostly quiet, overlooking the chaos that a certain devil always brought, and the citizens knew each other; the town wasn't that big.  Tokyo was a bustling city with huge amounts of people walking the sidewalks and crossing the streets.  No one nodded their head in greeting or said a hello--they didn't know each other at all.  It kind of overwhelmed Tsuna, being in such a contrasting place, but he supposed he'd adapt to it eventually.

With a sigh, Tsuna pulls out his phone and looks over the information he had taken a picture of.  He reads the block number* of where the school should be and then glances up at the block number he was in.  With a groan, he hangs his head, pulling up Reborn's contact and pressing it.  He moves from his place on the the stone wall and to a place less populated, listening to dialing audio that kept bringing a surge of anxiety in the pit of the fourteen-year-old's stomach.

'C'mon, pick up, pick up!'

Finally, Reborn picks up, "Ciaossu."

"A-ah, Reborn!"

"I'm assuming you got lost, Dame-Tsuna."

"You're..." Tsuna sighs, wearily responding, "not wrong."

"A mafia boss must always know where to go."

"Ye-yeah, yeah, I get it.  Can you-can you just... help me?  I don't want to be late."

All of a sudden, Tsuna drops to the ground, feeling a sense of déjà vu*.

"Agh!"

"Only because I'm so nice."

The echo from the phone, that was now on the ground, made Tsuna's headache worse, even worse than the bruise that was most likely forming on his forehead.

 

Timeskip

 

With legs shaking like thin branches in the wind, Tsuna walks with the many students who were on their way into the school.  He stops a bit, a few feet from the gate, and takes a deep breath.  Reborn had ditched him after directing him to the last correct street and now, instead of a 'baby's weight crushing his shoulder, apprehension was making him long to turn around and run away.  Trying to motivate himself (and finding nothing to do so), he moves forward, heart beating quickly, and slowly stumbles on to Kunugigaoka Chu's grounds.  Immediately, he was met with an astoundingly huge building.

It looked to be the size of university campus (he couldn't help but think as to why a junior high building needed to be that big) and it slightly overwhelmed the short teen.  Suddenly, he sees a splash of color among the dark-haired wave of students.  It belonged to a tall male, who was confidently striding towards Tsunayoshi.

'Oh no, this is where I die.  I didn't even make it inside yet!  Pleasedon'tkillmepleasedon'tkillmepleasedo--'

"Are you the transfer student, Sawada Tsunayoshi-san?"

Even the way he spoke was so self-assured.

"Ye-yes, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

He smiles (though it didn't look correct to Tsuna), "I am Asano Gakushu*, the son of the board chairman. I am going to be leading you to his office."

"Oh, tha-thank you," Tsuna meekly averts his eyes to his twiddling fingers.

He just didn't feel comfortable around the orange-haired* male.  He seemed... fake, like the polite trait he was presenting was completely off the mark from his actual personality.  He could also feel stares from the other students that were passed as Asano led Tsuna to his father's office.  They were judging him, he could just tell, but whether they were creating good or bad opinions was unknown to him.  He just hopes that this school won't be as bad as his last.  After a handful of twists and turns, the teens reach double doors.

Asano raises a fist and knocks on the door, "Sir, I have arrived with Sawada Tsunayoshi, the transfer student."

"Come in."

The voice was muffled, due to the door, but the owner of the voice silently screamed power, which made Tsuna tense up a great deal.  He takes a shaky breath as Asano opens one of the doors, following the taller inside.  The room was full of windows and the atmosphere was full of intense authority.  It absolutely terrified Tsuna.  The aura was heavy and it almost brought him to his knees; it was like it was bloodlust.

A deep voice smoothly interrupts the brunette's mental shrieking, "Sawada-san, welcome to Kunugigaoka Junior High School.  I am Asano Gakuho, the board chairman."

Asano Gakuho looked to be tall (though it was hard to tell with him sitting down).  He had brown hair and his eyes were the shade of a toxic purple; overall, his looks were similar to Asano Gakushu.

The man's eyes advance to his son's, "Asano, you may leave."

"Yes, sir."  Gakushu narrows his eyes and his fake smile seems to become strained.

He turns and leaves, passing Tsuna without a glance.  From the small peek Tsuna got, he could see that the smile was off the other's face, and he couldn't help but feel a bit of concern.  It was obvious that the son's relationship with his father's was under some type of duress (What father calls his son by their surname?); one wrong move and the whole thing would come crashing down.

"Now," Tsuna jumps at such a sudden voice, "Let us begin discussing everything you need to know about this school and the class you are in."

 

Timeskip

 

It was some time after eight thirty* when Tsuna bows politely and shakily goes outside of Asano's office, shutting the door.  He slightly slumps down, a sigh slipping from his mouth and his shoulders hunching upward.  He inhales and straightens his posture.  He turns to the way the younger Asano had led him through (or at least where he thought and hoped) and goes down the hallway.  He tries to trust his gut as he goes down a series of halls, sincerely hoping that he gets to the entrance of the school.  He had been told that due to the low grades and/or lousy behavior, E Class was placed in another building, and that an agent of the defense of ministry was going to be leading him to it.

Somehow, Tsuna makes it back to the front of the building without getting lost (he did, however, have to make a decision on whether to go right or straight).  He hesitantly opens the door, which was thankfully not locked, and goes outside.  A soft breeze brushes against him, bringing strands of his hair up and making him shut his eyes to avoid them watering.

"You must be the transfer student."

The abrupt voice makes Tsuna jump and squeak out, "Yes!"

"I'm Karasuma, from the Ministry of Defense.  I'm going to be leading you to Class E's building, so follow me."

"Yes, sir!"

 

Timeskip

 

Sweat beads across Tsuna's forehead as he quickly inhales and exhales.  It was a wonder he didn't have his hands on his knees, panting like a dog.  Maybe the training with Reborn had given him more stamina but the whole trek up the mountain was very tiring.

'I'm gonna have to do that everyday...'  Tsuna mentally sighs.

After a while, Karasuma and Tsuna had made it to a wooden building that was surrounded by trees and overgrown plants*.  It left Tsuna slightly confused, but the fact that a octopus-like creature was inside that building, along with other (possibly judgmental) students, he was extremely nervous.  The tall agent leads Tsuna into the building and to the teacher's faculty room.

"As I said before, I am Karasuma, from the Ministry of Defense.  I understand you have gone through debriefing already, along with the student, Akabane Karma, but I figure I should review what you and your class are doing.

"First of all, I would like you to understand that what I am about to say is classifies government information.  The world's leaders and the students in E Class are the only people who know about this.  This being, named Korosensei, is a super creature possessing enough power to transform a full moon into a crescent.  His maximum speed is actually Mach twenty!  Before the world is plunged into panic, they are exerting considerable efforts to kill him behind the scenes.  To put it simply, an assassination.

"We don't know his goal or why he decided to teach a class of fourteen-year-olds, but the government reluctantly consented.  Our condition is that he cause absolutely no harm to you students.  Our reasons are twofold.  As he will come to this classroom everyday as a teacher, we can observe him, and with thirty people, you'll have the chance to kill him from point-blank range!  Starting today, I shall also be given this chance, but as the Physical Ed teacher.

"The percent of assassinating Korosensei is low, and the students were quick to protest, but that was before they heard the reward.  The reward for properly assassinating Korosensei is ten billion yen*.  It is an appropriate sum.  After all, the assassination's success means the Earth's salvation*."

Tsuna's mind went blank once he heard the amount of money.  It was such a large amount--someone could live freely off of it!

"Seeing as class started almost an hour ago, I should probably lead you to the other students."

That certainly brought Tsuna out of his stupor and struck him with a surge of fear.  He really didn't want his new classmates to be like Mochida, and he didn't want to be belittled for his low grades.  The fact that some of the students were sent to E Class for their behavior didn't settle well with him.  The boy follows the man through the creaky halls, fiddling with the hem of his sleeves as he did so.  They make it to a door, which Karasuma raps with a fist then opens, Tsuna hesitantly following him into the classroom, heart pounding and legs trembling.

"I'm here with Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Korosensei was a tall creature with brightly-colored skin and a smile that stretched across his face widely.  Tsuna stares at the tall, sun-colored creature that smiled down at him.  His body was frozen in... fear?  In shock?  Honestly, the brunette had no clue what he was feeling, but this being was certainly something he's never seen before.  Strangely though, he slowly relaxed.  His intuition wasn't warning him of any dangers and the... teacher didn't seem like he was going to cause any harm (at the very moment at least), so he chose to scream at a later date instead of now.

With a slightly strained smile and a tight grip on the strap of his bag, he stammers, "O-o-ohayō go-gozaimasu, Sensei."

 "You must be the transfer student.  The students call me Korosensei."

"A-ah, yes!  My-my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi but you-you can call me Tsuna!"

"Tsuna-san then.  I'm sure that Karasuma-san had told you everything you need to know?"

"Yes!"

"Then lets have a school good year!"

"Ye-yeah..."

Karasuma leaves and Korosensei turns back to the curious class who were quietly staring.

"Class, allow me to introduce the transfer student, Sawada Tsunayoshi, from Namimori.  Let's treat him well!"

Tsuna hastily bows, "Plea-please treat me well."

"There's an open seat behind Okuda-san.  Okuda-san, could you please raise your hand so Tsuna-san knows who you are?"

A ravenette with braids and glasses raises her hand and Tsuna moves towards the desk behind her.  Suddenly, he trips and stumbles, letting out a small yelp.  His face reddens from embarrassment and he quickly scurries to his assigned desk, hearing a few students chuckle.  He sits down with a sigh, flustered and embarrassed.

"Let's start class, shall we?"

 

Timeskip

 

"One!  Twooo!  Three!  Four!  Fiiive!  Six!  Seven!  Eight!"

"Shouts resounding across the sports grounds on a sunny afternoon," Korosensei, dressed in a white shirt, admires a flower held between his... fingers?  "How peaceful."

"One!  Twooo!  Three!  Four!  Fiiive!  Six!  Seven!  Eight!"

"Or it would be, if the students didn't have weapons..."

"Swing your knives through eight strikes without hesitation!  No matter how you stand, don't lose your balance!"

Tsuna tightens his grip on his newly-acquired knife, a few beads of sweat slipping down his face.  Karasuma did tell him that he was going to be the P.E. teacher, but he didn't expect it to be like this.  This type of training was very different from Reborn's style and Tsuna wasn't complaining.  He'd rather swing a knife as many times needed to avoid Reborn's antics.  Despite focusing on his arm movements, he couldn't help but overhear Karasuma and Korosensei's conversation.

"What are you doing, wearing a gym uniform?  I told you to go somewhere else during this time.  From today onward, I am in charge of P.E.  Even if I drive you away, it won't do any good, will it?"  Karasuma points towards the sandbox, "Go play in that sandbox over there, at least."

"You're cruel Karasuma-sa--Karasuma-sensei.  My gym class is popular with the students, too," crocodile tears flow down Korosensei's face.

One of the boys interrupts, "Don't lie, Korosensei.  Your physical ability is far too different from ours.  I mean, last time..."

 

"We'll start with the basics of visual duplication."  Korosensei quickly flashes across the lines, suddenly bringing out a string.  "Once you get the hang of it, you can add in some cat's cradle."

The students scream, "As if we could do that!"

A blonde girl sweatdrops, "This really goes beyond a different dimension, huh..."

"Man, I want to be taught by a human P.E. teacher."

 

Korosensei pats at a hill of sand while he sobs dramatically.

Karasuma turns back to the students, "We finally succeeded in driving the target away.  Let's continue class."

"But Karasuma-sensei, if there a reason for this sort of practice?"  Another blond student asks the raven teacher before they continue, "And on top of that, doing it with the target himself right in front of us..." 

"Studying and assassination are the same.  Their usefulness is determined by learning the fundamentals."

Tsuna couldn't help but be slightly confused, though he supposed it was because he dealt with hitmen and the mafia, not assassins.

"For example... alright, Isogai-kun, Maehara-kun, try attacking me with those knives.

Two males, a blond and a raven, look at Karasuma, a little surprised.

One of the boys (Tsuna didn't know which--he really needs to learn his classmates' names) speaks up, "Are you sure?"

This time the blond, "Either of us?"

"Those knives won't cause any harm to us humans," Karasuma losens his black tie.  "If you so much as graze me, then we'll end class for today."

The black-haired boy hesitates before delivering a jab with his knife, "In that case!"

Karasuma easily dodges, the boy falling to the ground.

"Well, then."

The blond also has an attempt, and soon the other teen is back up, but they get the same result as before

"With this low level of skill, even I can handle your amateur knifework."

One of the males curse, frustrated.

"Wow..."  A blue-haired student mutters, eyes wide.

Karasuma eventually grabs both of the guys' arms, bringing them to the ground.

"You understand that if you can't hit me, then the possibility of success against his Mach twenty is low."  He motions towards Korosensei, who was now beside a detailed sand version of the Osaka Castle, "Take a look!  While we're working on offense and defense, that guy has constructed Osaka Castle in the sandbox and, on top of that, changed his clothes and is even performing a tea ceremony."

"Woah, he's really angry..."  Someone mutters.

"If everyone in the class reaches a level where they can hit me, then at least the success rate of your assassinations will increase."

The teacher helps the two males up.

"There are many fundamentals necessary for assassination, like knives and shooting.  During P.E. I will teach them to you!"

"Woah..."

"That's all for today."

Tsuna bows with the rest of the students, slightly in awe of the agent.  Sure, he had seen made things--including flames coming out of people's foreheads and Reborn shooting with perfect aim--but it still looked amazing to him.

"Karasuma-sensei's kinda scary, but really cool!"

A girl with short, orange hair grins at her friend, "I know!  If I hit him with the knife, maybe he'll give me a pat on the head!"

Korosensei, who had been look at the female students, freezes before pulling out a white handkerchief and biting on it.

"Karasuma-sensei, could it be that you are intending to take away my popularity with the students?"

"Don't be absurd," Karasuma scoffs, slipping on his dark jacket."  "'If the school chooses, it can add teacher to Class E for designated subjects.'  I believe that was a condition of your teaching contract."

Abruptly, he throws a knife, Korosensei dodging, and it landing into a tree.

"My mission is to act as overseer to these hitmen, for the purpose of eventually killing you."

"It isn't 'that guy' or 'you.'" Korosensei switches hats.  "Please call me 'Korosensei,' the name picked out for me by the students."

Tsuna follows the other males to the locker room so they could change, accidentally overhearing a conversation between a slightly taller teen and a male that looks similar in appearance to a former-rain guardian of.  He feels a twinge of pain at the realization.  He shakes his head, not wanting to think about anyone from Namimori.

Suddenly, the blue-haired boy stops, looking upward.

"Karma-kun...  you've returned."

"Yo, Nagisa-kun.  It's been a while"

Tsuna looks at the red-head with recognition, realizing that it was the strange teen, Akabane, from the debriefing.  He watches as Akabane moves down the stairs and on to the P.E. grounds.

"Woah, that's the Korosensei I've heard about?"  Something about the way the other looked, the way he speed forward with confidence, put Tsuna on edge.  "Amazing.  He really does look like an octopus."

Korosensei looks towards the new arrival, "You would be... Akabane Karma-kun, right?  I'd heard your suspension ended today."

The yellow creature crosses his tentacles, "You really shouldn't be late on your first day."

Akabane chuckles, putting on a look of slight embarrassment, "I've gotta get back into the rhythm of school life.  It'll be more relaxed if you use my first name.  Anyway, it's nice to meet you sensei!"

Akabane reaches out a hand to shake, Korosensei doing the same polite gesture.

"Same here.  Let's have a fun and interesting year."

Suddenly, the limb in Akabane's grasp starts to melt and break.  The young male slides a knife out of his sleeve, ditching his carton of strawberry milk as he quickly strikes.  Everyone looks on with shock, staring at Korosensei's injury.

"Huh.  You really are fast, and these knives really do work against you," Akabane holds up his hand.  "I tried cutting one into small pieces and sticking them to my hand but..."

Stalking forward like a predator, "Y'know, sensei, to be deceived by such a simple trick... And on top of that, to jump back that far, aren't you a bit too frightened?"

Watching as Korosensei's arm regenerates, Tsuna wonders if that was the first time someone had damaged the teacher.  It would explain why the students were so surprised, including Karasuma.

"I've heard that you're called 'Korosensei' because you're unkillable, but... what's this?"  Akabane condescending looks up at Korosensei.  "Sensei, could it be that you're actually an easy mark?"

Korosensei's expression turns into one of irritation.

"Nagisa, it hasn't been that long since I joined Class E, so I don't know him."  Tsuna couldn't stop himself from turning to Nagisa (he finally knew one of the student's names!), curious about the red-haired teen.  "What sort of person is he?"

"Well, we were in the same class for our first and second years, but when we were second years, he was suspended for committing one act of violence after another, and they put students like that in Class E, too."

Tsuna shivers at Nagisa's description.  It wasn't too surprising--Akabane seemed to be slightly two-faced when it came to first impression and the second meeting--but he couldn't help but wonder if there were more people in his class that were as violent.  He sincerely hoped not.

"But... with the current situation, he might be an honor student."

"What do you mean?"

Akabane pulls the knife out of his sleeve and starts to throw it in the air.  Then he catches it and twirls it gracefully, shoving it into his pocket.

"If dangerous weapons and the like are the foundation of sneak attacks and foul play... then Karma-kun will probably excel."

(Tsuna definitely didn't shriek in his head--whaaaaaaaaat?  Noooooo!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12.6 pages · 4244 words
> 
> December 8, 2019
> 
> Notes: 
> 
> * So like I'm probably gonna switch between Koro-sensei and Korosensei a lot in this fic because I can't decide which to use.  If you guys prefer for me to use a certain one then comment below and I'll eventually fix it.  Sorry.
> 
> * I know I've already used this many times without explaining, but just in case: "chu" is part of the word "chūgakkō" which stands for middle school.  I believe, correct me if I'm wrong here, that chu means middle.  So, when I use "Namimori Chu" it stands for Namimori Middle, but without the "school".  I'm saying it now in case I use chu or chūgakkō and it confuses anyone.
> 
> * Instead of having normal street names (e.g. Second Street, Oak Street, Maple Street...), there are blocks numbers.  The streets within the block numbers are nameless.  Houses and buildings are also assigned a number.
> 
> * In case some don't know what déjà vu is, it is a feeling that you have been in or have seen a situation before.
> 
> * This is where I feel I'm going get more and more OOC, oof sorry.  It'd be great if you'd like comment something to help me with dialogue and stuff, like how the characters speak.  Like maybe a video or something, idk.  Anything would help tbh.
> 
> * As I originally watched the anime, I'm going with strawberry blond color they went with instead of a normal blond.  I'm probably going to go with most of the appearance characteristics from the anime, rather than what the manga suggests.  However, I am using the manga to fill in Assassination Classroom's plot in my fic, because that seems easier than looking off the episodes (that takes a while: I did that one time for a one shot with Hetalia and I only did two episodes; it took like almost two days.
> 
> * Schools in Japan usually start at 8:30.
> 
> * If I recall properly, Koro-sensei doesn't clean up the school grounds until the students start doubting themselves and he sets them up with that challenge during exams.
> 
> * Lowkey just stole most of this from the chapter 1, rip.
> 
> * 10 billion yen is about 126 US dollars.
> 
> Okay I'm so sorry for not getting a chapter out last month.  I have no idea what happened so I have no excuse for not posting.  Hopefully you'll forgive me since I'm posting one of my longest chapters.
> 
> It's like whenever I write these author's notes my mind goes blank and then I remember what I wanted to say after I post the chapter.
> 
> So I might be looking for an editor, I haven't decided yet though.  I just need someone to proofread my crap to get rid of all the little mistakes I make.  We'll see what happens.
> 
> Y'know I planned on posting this chapter on Thanksgiving so I could thank you guys, because I am sooooo grateful for everyone who reads my crap, truly I am!
> 
> I have:
> 
> 110 hearts on Quotev
> 
> 4.5 K views on Wattpad, along with 196 votes
> 
> 178 favorites and 223 followers on Fanfiction.net
> 
> and
> 
> 193 kudos on AO3
> 
> It makes me so happy that that many people like my stuff, but I especially love those who comment.  Comments make me feel all fuzzy and happy inside and they keep me writing!
> 
> Anyway, I love each and everyone of you!
> 
> Subscribe to Unus Annus.
> 
> Bye bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of suicide (Both Karma's attempt of assassination and Yamamoto's attempt)

 

_Swoosh, swoosh, broing, swoosh, swoosh, broing, broing, swoosh, swoosh..._

"He started doing that a little while ago, but what is it?"

"Who knows..."

"He's doing wall punches, isn't he?"

"Ah... Karma made fun of him recently, so he's irritated."

"Tentacles are soft, so he's not doing any damage to the wall."

"All of that "broing, broing-ing" is annoying, Korosensei!  We're taking a quiz, you know!"

"M-my apologies!"

Tsuna couldn't help but watch curiously as Korosensei apologizes to one of his classmates (he still hasn't really learned anyone's name--no one had spoken or introduced themselves to him yet).  His eyes moves back to the paper in front of him.  Korosensei had said the grade he gets on the test won't affect his overall grade; he just wanted to see where Tsuna was at, academically wise.  So far, it wasn't going well for the brunette.

' _Not that I understand most of this stuff..._ '

"Yo, Karma," a delinquent-like guy on the end of Tsuna's row, calls out with a condescending grin, "don't come crying to us when you get that monster mad."

Karma only smirks as another guy, in front of the first one, adds in, "It would've been better if you stayed secluded at home again."

"If you were about to be killed, of course you would be angry.  Terasaka," the red-head's smirk widens, "it's different than when a certain someone failed and wet himself."

"Wha--I didn't piss myself!  Bastard, you looking for a fight?!"

Despite the male being someone Tsuna would never speak to willingly, he finally knew someone's name (other than "Nagisa" and Akabane).

"Hey, you over there!  Don't make a ruckus during the test!"

Akabane grins, "Sorry, Korosensei!  You see, I already finished, so I'll just eat _gelato_ and be quiet."

"You can't do something like that during class," Korosensei was a bit irked.  "Honestly, where did you buy tha--that's the one I went to Italy and brought yesterday!"

Hearing the country's name made Tsuna's grip on his pencil tighten a bit.  He honestly just wanted to get away from Italy all together, including everything involved in it.

"So it's yours!"  The sadistic teen licks at the sweet treat.  "Ah, soooorry.  I found it refrigerating in the faculty room."

"This cannot be settled with an apology!  And after I went through so much trouble, flying through the cold stratosphere so the  _gelato_  wouldn't melt!"

"So, what will you do?  Hit me," from his inquiring, it was clear to Tsuna that all Akabane wanted to do was get under the teacher's skin.

"Absolutely not!  I will just eat what's left!" Korosensei begins to make his way down the row.  

Suddenly, one of his legs explodes, catching everyone's attention.

"I fooled you again," Akabane laughs, bring out an anti-sensei-bullet-filled gun and aiming it at Korosensei, shooting.  "I'll use these sorts of tricks however many times it takes.  I don't care about interfering with class.  If you don't like it, then you should kill me as well as my parents."

Akabane, out of his seat, moves to Korosensei and shoves the half-eaten  _gelato_  into his chest, smearing it.

"But from that moment on, no one will view you as a teacher anymore.  You'll be a murderous monster."

At this point, Tsuna could feel a small bead of sweat dripping down his face, a slightly feeling of fear coursing through his veins.  Akabane wasn't the scariest person he's met but he was ruthless and the brunette was realizing that he will be seeing the other almost everyday.

"I will have killed... your existence as a " _sensei_.""  Karma backs off, turning backs towards his desk and snatching a piece of paper.  "Here, my test.  The answers are probably all correct."

Korosensei catches the test as Akabane saunters out the door, "Bye,  _sensei_ ; let's play tomorrow, too!"

The classroom is silent, everyone either looking at Korosensei, who was wiping at the stain on his clothing with a handkerchief, or staring at the doorway in surprise.  Tsuna couldn't believe that the teen he had a short conversation with was so... diabolical.  And he sat right next to him!  With a sigh, the short boy moves his eyes to Korosensei, who was peering at the cloth in his tentacle's grasp.  A bit of concern filled his mind.  He hadn't known either Korosensei nor Akabane for long, but if this continues, something horrible will happen--he could just feel it as a deep pit in his stomach.

 

**Timeskip**

 

Tsunayoshi stumbles down the mountain path, following the other students to avoid becoming lost.  Akabane didn't return after the whole incident, and Tsuna certainly did not finish that test.  He abruptly shivers, thinking about his...  _tutor_.  Reborn had mentioned that his training would be starting again soon, something that he was not looking forward to.  He releases a sigh, realizing that he's almost made it down the mountain without tripping and falling (that would be embarrassing).

"Hey, Sawada- _san_!"

Tsuna stiffens before turning, hand gripping the straps of his bag.  The person who called out to him was one of his male classmates, one with dark hair.  Beside him was the blue-haired boy (Nagisa, if he remembered correctly), who was wearing a polite smile.

Nervously, Tsuna replies, "Yes?"

"You wanna walk with us?"

"Uh," he didn't want to seem rude, so, "sure."

"Cool!"  The raven grins and catches up to Tsuna, his friend following him.

"I'm Sugino Tomohito."

His introduction cues the other teen to speak, "I'm Shiota Nagisa."

"I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna," he shrugs, not really caring what they call him (as long as it wasn't his old nickname).

"I couldn't help but notice that you looked a bit nervous."

' _Ha, a_ bit _nervous_.'

"You could say that..."

"Well," his happy grin reminded him of Yamamoto, "you should know that we don't bite, so there's no reason to be scared of us or anything."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"So, what do you think about Korosensei?  You took it pretty well this morning, considering the way most of us reacted at first."

"He's... different, that's for sure."

Shiota shyly chuckles, "You're not wrong."

"Nagisa, here, has been taking notes on him."

"I-it's not that much but... it's something, I guess."

He pulls out a small notepad, flipping it open and offering it to Tsuna.  Tsuna gingerly takes it, reading the neat handwriting.

_**Korosensei's Weakness, #1** _

_When he tries to act cool, his weaknesses show._

He goes to the next page,

**_Korosensei's Weakness, #2_ **

_He is surprisingly quick to panic._

Third page,

_**Korosensei's Weakness, #3** _

_He is petty._

Finally,

_**Korosensei's Weakness, #4** _

_His punches are weak._

Seeing that was the last page done, he hands the notepad back to Shiota, "That should be useful."

"I agree," Sugino stretches his arms to the sky.  "So, which way are you heading, Tsuna- _san_?"

"Hm?"

Tsuna then realizes that they made it to the bottom of the mountain.  The setting sun shined down with orange beams, dying the sky with its color.

"O-oh, uh, I'm going left from Kunugigaoka Station*."

"Dang, we go opposite ways."  Sugino clicks his tongue.  "At least we can walk to the station."

Tsuna nods, a small smile curling upon his face.

The trio of students then walk together to the station, idly talking about random topics, such as the homework assigned, normal things that teens talking about.  Eventually, they make it to the entrance of the slightly crowded train station, both students and adults filling inside.  Sugino turns to the right, putting a hand in the air as a goodbye.

"Later, Nagisa- _kun_ , Tsuna- _san_!"

"Yep.  See you tomorrow!"

"Se-see you."

Tsuna turns to Shiota, "Um, well, I guess I'll be going now--"

"Oi," a random voice loudly sounds out, mockingly almost.  "It's Nagisa."

Shiota flinches but doesn't turn to the voices, though Tsuna carefully glances over to see three Kunugigaoka students, mostly likely from one of the higher classes.

"He's completely gotten used to Class E, though."

"How lame.  There's really no coming back to our class like that."

Tsuna averts his eyes back to the slightly taller male, concern in his eyes.  He knew exactly what it felt to be put down like that, how low you felt compared to everyone else.

"Shi-Shiota- _san_..."

"Plus, it looks like even Akabane, who was suspended is back and in Class E."

The familiar name catches both Shiota and Tsuna's attention.

"That's the worst.  Even if it kills me, I seriously don't wanna end up there."

Suddenly, the sound of a bottle breaking fills their ears, along with a new voice, "Eh?  So you wouldn't want to, even if you die?"

It was Akabane, who was threateningly holding a broken bottle that had liquid dripping from it.

"Then how about dying right now?"

The bullies instantly become terrified, running away.

"A-Akabane!"

"Uwaah!"

"Like I'd really kill you guys," Akabane laughs.

"Karma- _kun_."

"I have an even better toy, so," one could hear the grin in his voice, "I wouldn't get this chance if I'm suspended again."

Tsuna takes a step back, not really know if he should leave or not.  He turns towards the direction that his new place was and starts to shuffle quietly away.

"See ya', Tsuna- _kun_."

Tsuna jumps, not expecting the red-head to even notice him.  He peers back and politely waves.  He turns back towards the direction he was going in and starts to speed-walk, really wanting to get away from the male.  Soon, he's on route to the way of his new house, somehow remembering the way back.  Then, he's back at his front door, pulling out a set of keys and unlocking it.

" _Tadaima_."

Reborn pops out of nowhere, like usual, " _Okaeri_ , Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna slightly smiles as he pulls of his shoes, setting them in their little cubby.  His eyes widen, however, when he looks back at the infant, staring into the barrel of a gun.

"I believe it's time for your  _tutoring_."

 

**Timeskip**

 

The door slides open, Korosensei greeting the class, "Good morning."

There wasn't a response though, the whole class nervously averting their eyes from the teacher.

"Hm?  What's the matter, everyone?"

He turns then freezes.  There, on his podium, was a dead octopus, a knife pinning it down.  Korosensei stares at it silently.  Tsuna couldn't believe that it would go to this, it was the very last thing he could think of.  He couldn't help but wonder where the teen got the marine animal

"Ah, soooooorry!"  Of course, it was Akabane.  "I mistook it for you and ended up killing it.  I'll throw it away, so just bring it over here."

At first, Korosensei doesn't say anything, but then he responds, "Alright."

He gently lifts the animal with a tentacle, everyone watching his actions as he walks over the back.  Then, his tentacles turn into drills, surprisingly the students, including Akabane.  Korosensei's image flickers and he's suddenly holding a bag and a missile, along with the octopus.

"Allow me to show you, Karma- _kun_.  The power of these drill tentacles and the heat of this missile snatched from the self-defense force."

The drills start spinning widely and swiftly, creating moment that was hard to follow.

" _Sensei_ , never lets an assassin go home bored," his grin turns a bit more sinister.

Akabane abruptly lets out a choked sound, spitting something out.  Taking a closer look, Tsuna saw that it was a delicious-looking takoyaki ball, still steaming with heat.

"That complexion comes from not having eaten breakfast, doesn't it."  Two of the balls were still on drills while eight were in a _bento_ box that he held out to Akabane.  "If you eat this, you'll come closer to being a healthy child."

Akabane covers his mouth with an arm, mercury eyes wide and slightly narrowed.

"You know, Karma- _kun_ , I am a teacher who performs maintenance and improvements.  On the rusted dull blades of assassins, for example, you should come at me each day with a serious intent to kill.  And each time, I will improve you."

The student narrows his eyes more, a sharp smirk on his face.

"Before school lets out, I will polish your body and spirit until they shine!"

Tsuna could tell that this wasn't going to go well.

 

**Timeskip**

**First Period: Mathematics**

 

"No matter what I do, I end up with this number left over!  You are plagued by such worries of indivisibility!"

The sound of chalk scratches at a chalkboard, along with the scribbling sound of graphite.  Tsuna diligently took notes like everyone else (except Akabane, because  _Akabane_ ), and for once, he was actually understanding what was being taught.

"But don't worry, I have prepared an excellent method!  Once I've written it on the blackboard, let's all try to solve one together."

Tsuna slightly flinches at the sound of a chair screeching.  He looks to the side, watching as Akabane stands up, pulling out gun and going to aim.  Unfortunately for him, tentacles stretched back and kept the teenager from shooting.

"And it turns into this." Korosensei pulls back the tentacle, bringing the gun with it.  "Ah, Karma- _kun_.  The span between drawing your gun and firing is much too slow.  I had time to spare, so I gave you some nail art."

Tsuna couldn't help but admire the detail polish on the irked student's nails.

 

**Timeskip**

**Fourth Period: Home Economics**

 

Tsuna stirs his group's soup with a ladle, keeping watch while his group members either washes dishes or put unneeded ingredients away.  Thankfully, he was actually good at cooking, maybe due to watching Nana do it everyday and catching on.

"Is your group finished, Fuwa- _san_?"

The girl hums, "I'm not sure.  The taste is kinda sharp."

Korosensei holds up a spoon to scoop up a taste.

"Let me see."

As Korosensei places the utensil in his mouth, Akabane interjects, "Huh, then how about remaking it?"

A fist comes down on the handle of the pot, causing the soup to fling out into the air.

"Toss out attempt number one--"

"You forgot to wear an apron, Karma- _kun_."

The boy was now wearing a frilly pink apron adorn with flowers and a heart in the center, a knife in his hand and a shocked expression.

"If you're wonder about the soup, don't worry.  I used a pipet to suck it all up in midair."  Korosensei holds out the pot to Fuwa, "I also took the opportunity to add sugar."

Fuwa dips her spoon and takes a sip, "Ah!  Now it's mild!"

Akabane rips off the headband, flustered and irritated.  Tsuna returns his attention to his pot, taking a taste-test himself.  He hums happily as a delectable flavor erupts in his mouth.  He smiles and moves to talk to one of his group members.

 

**Timeskip**

**Fifth Period: Japanese**

 

"And as I was thinking that..."

Tsuna peeks at Korosensei messing with Akabane's hair, styling it.

"The red frog failed and fell back once again.  Soon, I began to grow tired of watching.  I picked up a few stones from the road..."

Tsuna felt a bit of worry for his classmate.  If he were him, he would be feeling frustrated, maybe even to the point of doing something rash and not thought out.  He could only hope that Akabane was different.

 

**Timeskip**

 

The wind brushes against Tsuna as he wonders out of the school building.  He saw Korosensei through the window as he was admiring the graying sky, and he had a question about one of the lessons.  As he got closer, he could see that Akabane and Shiota were near the edge of the cliff, and he hesitated.  He didn't mean to eavesdrop on their conversation, but once he heard, he was hooked.

"So would a teacher put his life on the line to protect his students?"

"Of course.  A teacher's a teacher, after all."

Akabane pulls out a gun and aims it at the being, now standing on the overhanging branch.

"I see.  That's good.  In that case, I can definitely  _kill you_."

Tsuna's honey eyes widen, his mouth agape.

' _Wait_.'

Akabane grins as gravity pulls him down.

' _What_?'

Shiota lets out a surprised sound as he moves forward in a weak attempt to grab Akabane.

"If you come to save me, then I'll shoot and kill you during the rescue."

Tsuna is overwhelmed with memories.

"If you let me die without helping, then your existence as a teacher will be destroyed!"

_"Tsuna... what should I do?"_

Then he is moving, his mind unwillingly running with his body and being filled with unwanted flashbacks. 

_"Heh.  Sorry, but that's not true," Takeshi looks to the side, his typical grin gone.  "After the Baseball God threw me away, I have nothing left."_

He runs past his teacher and his classmate, jumping down the cliff without thinking.

_"For someone that's called Dame-Tsuna all the time, you can understand the feeling of preferring to die over failing at everything, right?"_

He felt hot.

_"Tsuna!"  The saved male smiles.  "You're amazing."_

A sense of calm confidence and the urge to protect filled his being.  He reaches out his arms towards the surprised red-head, who was also seeing unwanted memories.

"Akabane- _san_!"

Tsuna places his tight grip on Akabane's shoulders.  Akabane doesn't say anything, only looking on in shock into Tsuna's dazzling amber eyes.  Then, he feels himself moving forward and being covered by a smaller body from behind.  Tsuna shuts his eyes, heat and cold flashes in his body.  He attempts to act as a shield for Akabane, to at least cause less damage for him.

Suddenly, he caught in some type of sticky net, Akabane leaving the top of his body and falling to the side of him.  He let's out a grunt.

"Karma- _kun_ ,"  Korosensei peeks his head up in between the web of the net he made, "the deliberation you put into this assassination was magnificent.  If I had rescued you at the speed of sound, your body wouldn't have been able to withstand it.  On the other hand, I if took my time saving you, I would be shot in the interim.  So,  _sensei_  tried using a bit of stickiness."

Unlike Tsuna, who stayed still and stared at the sky with wide eyes, Akabane tries to move his arm, only to find it staying right where it was.

"Like this, you can't shoot me. Nurufufufufu."  That laugh reminded Tsuna of Mukuro.  "Ah, by the way.  For me, the option to abandon you doesn't exist.  Believe in me and jump whenever you like."

Akabane lets out a humorless chuckle.

"Now for you, Tsuna- _kun_."  The said student shifts his still-blazing eyes to the teacher, his expression blank and calm.  "I must say, you reacted quick to Karma- _kun_  falling like that.  However, please, don't throw your life away like that.  You have a splendid life ahead and it would be a shame if you ended so short."

Korosensei brings the students back up to the ground, where Shiota was still looking over the edge.

"Karma- _kun_ , Tsuna- _kun_ , you acted so recklessly without batting an eye."

Akabane peers up at the blue-haired students, eyes flickering towards the brunette who had already stood up, before muttering, "Not really."

He continues, "Having thought it over, I figured that just now would be the best way I could kill him, but I guess I'll quietly rework my plan for a while."

"What's this?  Having you already run out of ideas?"  Akabane and Shiota look at Korosensei, who was holding headbands and hygienic products.  "I still have lots of maintenance implements for retaliatory purposes, though?  You are also an unexpectedly easy opponent."

Akabane scowls before sighing.  Then a smile appears and he stands up.

"I'm going to kill you.  Tomorrow that is,"  He brings a hand up and moves it like he's slitting his own throat.

Korosensei contently watches as Akabane and Shiota start to walk back towards the building, Akabane throwing and catching a small purse.

"Let's head home, Nagisa- _kun_.  We'll get something to eat on the way."

Then Korosensei does a retake, "Wait a--isn't that my change purse?!"

"Like I saaiid, you leave things defenseless in the faculty room."

As Korosensei screeches at the smirking Akabane, Shiota smiles but then remembers the petite brunette who attempt to save his friend.  He looks around the area for him but only he and his teacher and friend are present.  Sawada Tsunayoshi was long gone.

 

**Timeskip**

 

Tsuna leans against his front door, shutting it with his back.  He tosses his bag to the side and reaches down to pull off a sneaker.

" _Okaeri_ , Dame-Tsuna."

"Ta... daima, Reborn."

Reborn can instantly tell that something was wrong, but due to being busy with something, he hasn't been able to observe Tsuna in his new school environment.

"What happened?"

Tsuna freezes, as if remembering why he rushed home, before dropping his shoes carelessly.  He stumbles to the living area and sit down on the couch, burying his face into his hands.  Reborn only follows, not saying one word as he hops up on to the couch.  He reaches a hand out and  tenderly rubs Tsuna back.

He doesn't say one word as Tsuna's body shakes with sobs and tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10.6 pages · 3564 words
> 
> December 13th, 2019
> 
> Notes:
> 
> * I just picked a random way, honestly, lol.
> 
> * Not many notes this chapter, sorry.  Let me know if you're confused about anything and I'll try and answer
> 
> So believe me or not, this only took two days to write.  I can't really believe it but here it is.  I might even write another chapter, I really should anyway.
> 
> This week I kinda planned out the future chapters by separating AssClass chapters for each ANC chapter.  Turns out, there's gonna be a lot of chapters (around 50--I'm up to the challenge).
> 
> Anyway, I don't have much to say.
> 
> If I don't update again this month (I might do a triple update, who knows), and I want you all to have a happy holidays!
> 
> Please comment down below, they make me really happy and they keep me writing chapters for you guys.  So, if you want more chapters, you should comment!
> 
> Bye bye!


	7. Interlude 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sawada Tsunayoshi always had a fuzzy feeling in his head when he was around his friends, his family, but he never thought it was a warning. He realized he shouldn't have pushed it off his mind, but it was too late.
> 
> Now, moving on and leaving everything behind, Tsuna transfers to Kunugigaoka from Namimori to get a clean, fresh start. But what happens when he finds out he and his class have to kill their teacher before he destroys the world? And what happens when the past comes crawling back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Assassination Classroom do not belong to me, they belong to their respected owners.  Thank you!

Hibari Kyoya always thought that Sawada Tsunayoshi was the most puny and fragile herbivore he had ever seen.  Having kept his eye on the boy (he was like a magnet for other herbivores who needed to be bitten) from the very beginning, he knew that he had horrendous grades and a meek personality that caused others to ridicule and bully him.  Other than allowing the raven to find troublemakers easier, he was no use to him.  If this is so, why does he feel like he's lost an important piece in his life?

He did not expect the brunette to come into his office with such a dull look in his eyes and to ask for his school file, nor did he expect him to say thank you.

 

"I-I... I know,"  Tsuna tells the truth, strengthening his eyes and keeping them from wavering.  "I know that you and the others don't like me."

The room turns silent for a few minutes and Hibari's eyes almost unnoticeably widen before going back to their sharp stance.  He stays quiet, moving to stand and go to a filing cabinet.  He opens one of the drawers, trailing his index finger down each file before stopping at one and pulling it out.  He doesn't waste any time or breath when shoving it into the brunette's hands and going back to his desk.

Tsuna looks down at the file for a second but moves his eyes back up to Hibari.  He then turns and walks back to the door, stopping before opening it.  He moves his head sideways, facing the wall, to say one last thing to Hibari.

"Thank you, Hibari-san, for putting up with me the amount of time you had.  Honestly, even if the memories were fake, they still meant a lot to me."  he quickly adds, "The others too."

"Thank you."

 

Kyoya didn't know what to say, and honestly, he didn't know what to think.  He had thought Sawada was just a nuisance that he wanted out of his life, but now that he was, he felt like something was taken away from him and he knew he had a part in it.

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(I'm so confused.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.1 pages · 365 words
> 
> I don't know why I wrote this, but I did.
> 
> I had wrote this before I finished chapter 3 (at this time now, April 28, I do not know when I'm going to post this) because I wanted a small break from writing it.  I have spent a lot of time just writing one scene of the chapter and it's already a lot (at least to me).  This just came to mind (one of my readers from Fanfiction.net had reviewed about the pairing being 1827 and that Hibari regrets and admits that he was wrong about Tsuna.  I'm not going to give what pairing I'm using away because I don't know when I'm posting this and I don't wanna give anything away.)
> 
> Anyway, bleh.
> 
> Edit:  I'm deciding to post this now as an offering of keeping you readers patient for the next chapter that your horrible author is currently writing.  Thaaaaaaaaannnnnnkkkkkkkkssssss. 


	8. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Assassination Classroom do not belong to me, they belong to their respected owners. Thank you!

Tsuna felt unnecessary anxiety and fear when going closer to the new house.  He didn't even know why he felt so nervous--maybe it's because he's in a new environment?  He had never traveled too far from Namimori or been away from his former home for a long time, and now he was how many miles away?  And he also was going to stay in a city he's never been in before--of course he was terrified!

With another deep breath, Tsuna twists the knob on the door, going inside and taking off his shoes.  Reborn had given him a description of the place he was going to stay in and it was, as usual, accurate.  The house was two levels, and was modest enough for just one person to live in it.  It had a living area already furnished with a couch, a couple chairs, a bookshelf, and a T.V.  It looked to be cozy and fit to Tsuna's taste, the room itself being in soft shades of white and browns, rather than bright, sharp shades.  It was simple and Tsuna loved it.  Moving on to the kitchen, it was as simple as the living room.  There were cupboards and counters, as well as a gas stove* and a refrigerator, which all kitchens have.  There was also a dinner table, surrounded by matching chairs, in the middle.  Tsuna was additionally told there was a bathroom, laundry room*, and a broom closet on the first floor.

The nervousness Tsuna had felt had calmed down and settled to a small jittery feeling as he slowly steps up the stairs--thankfully, they didn't creak (that would've been annoying).  On the second floor, there was two bedrooms (one was Tsuna's and one was a guest room) and an extra room for Tsuna to do whatever he wants with it.  There was also another bathroom which had a bath in it.  In Tsuna's bedroom, it had soft colors like the living room; the comforting colors were great on the brunette's eyes.

His bed was beside the wall and was similar as the one he left behind, just the size was different.  It had the similar white pillows and sheets, as well as the similar dark blue comforter, but the bed itself was a larger size.  Enough space for him to roll around on (not that he checked--what?).  The flooring was wooden and there was a short-legged table (where Reborn was probably going to do some... tutoring) in the middle of the open space that wasn't occupied by the simple furniture, that consisted of a dresser, an empty bookshelf, another shelf (for personal things, such as figurines or something), and a desk (with a chair).  There was also a closet (which Tsuna noted that he'll put his clothes soon after he's done exploring his new residency).

Tsuna continues to walk around and familiarize himself with the house, almost completely calm (just 16% of him was still absolutely terrified of this sudden move).  When he was finished, he goes back to where his luggage was sitting beside the front door.  He picks up the bags that had his clothing folded in them and goes back to his new room.  There, he unpacks the articles of clothing and places them into the closet or the dresser.  Once his clothing was in the proper placement, he puts the empty bags to the side and goes back downstairs.

He stretches his arms up, yawning as his exhaustion finally catches up with him again.  Ever since that happened, he had been more tired than usual.

'Maybe it's stress?'  Tsuna places a finger on his chin in thought.  'Or maybe I've just gotten lazy? Anyway, when Reborn starts doing his... things again, I'm going to be absolutely screwed.'

With a shudder, he wanders into the kitchen.  He checks the fridge, sighing when he finds nothing inside.  Despite the the low amount of interaction he had with his mother, he couldn't help but miss the dishes she would make.  He remembered when she had taught him how to make simple foods, such as rice and scrambled eggs--things he could make so he wouldn't die of starvation.  Those days didn't last long, the attention becoming lost when Ieyasu started to gain popularity and began to win many awards.  Tsuna just began to disappear from his mother's eyes.  He was useless--he was Dame-Tsuna.

With a shake of his head, Tsuna pushes himself away from the negative feelings creeping up and moves out of the kitchen and to one of his bags that were left.  He opens it and gathers his toiletries, going back upstairs and to the bathroom.  He makes a quick trip over to his room and snatches some clothing from his closet and dresser, placing them on his bed, before going back to the bathroom.  He starts the bath, making sure to have the temperature of the water not hot enough burn or too cold, then he moves to place his washing supplies near the stool where he would wash his body*.

Noticing that the tub was full, Tsuna strips his clothing off, placing it in a ball on the floor besides the door.  He then peels off the bandages, throwing them in the trash bin that was beside the sink.  He sits down at the stool and rinses his body with warm water, making sure to get everywhere.  Afterward, he turns the water off and stands up, moving to slide himself down into the bathtub.  The hot water felt nice on his tense muscles, helping them relax, and any cuts he had that started to sting were ignored.  He sinks into the water until it was right under his nose, accidentally thinking back to the conversation.

 

"How much longer--"

"Until someone kills--"

"He's so stupid and hopeless--"

"At least he's not--"

"It's all because of him that--"

 

Tsuna's eyes started to sting but no tears appeared.  With a shake of his head (which flung a lot of water from his hair), he stares determinedly down at the transparent liquid.

"Stop thinking about that, Tsunayoshi," he mumbles.  "They're happier with Ieyasu now... That's all that matters."

 

Timeskip

 

Tsuna flops down on his bed, dressed in some soft pajamas.  It was still a bit too early to go to sleep but there wasn't anything else he could do and exhaustion was slowly clouding his mind.  With a hand covering his mouth as he yawned, Tsuna takes a second to just look at his new room for a second time.  Despite the amount of tiredness he felt, he didn't know if he'd actually be able to fall asleep.  The longest time away he'd been from the former household was most likely during his time in the future-- at least without Nana.  He did have his guardians though, which is probably why he was okay.  That was a time when he thought they were his friends.

With another sigh, Tsuna rolls on to his stomach.  Then he rolls on to his back.

"Hie!"

Suddenly, he rolling all over his bed, lightly giggling at his own silliness.  But it all ends when he falls off the side of his bed.

He groans, "Ow..."

'So that's something I'm not gonna do every again.'

 

Timeskip

 

Tsuna gives a soft thanks as Reborn throws a plastic bag in front of him (aka throwing it at his face and it landing on the table after) that had wrapped onigiris in it.

"Eat those and then get ready.  You have to go and ace the entrance exam."  Reborn smirks, "If you make any less of a score..."

He trails off, making the young brunette shudder and quickly nod his head (though Tsuna knew he wouldn't be getting a good grade on the entrance exam--the best grade he had ever gotten was a 45).

"I'll tell you the details about the school before you go."

Reborn then jumps off the table, his feet meeting the ground without a sound, the hitman leaving Tsuna to eat his cheap breakfast.  Tsuna hastily eats the rice balls, hungry from not eating the night before.  It didn't fully satisfy his hunger but it certainly helped by getting rid of any discomfort.  Tsuna mentally notes to go and buy some groceries after the entrance exam (he wasn't worried about money--Reborn had assured him that Vongola would take care of expenses).  After swallowing his last mouthful, he gets up from the table and moves to get ready.  He changes into his Namimori Chu uniform (he had washed and dried it before going to sleep (the only reason he didn't just leave it was because he felt he should wear it to the exam)) and tries to tame his hair at least a bit.  He gives up when he gets nowhere with it.

The brunette goes back downstairs and sits down back at the table, Reborn popping out of thin air right as he does.

"Good," Reborn nods.  "You're ready.  Now, the school you're transferring to."

"The school is Kunugigaoka Junior High.  It is known as being one of the top schools in Tokyo and has a high rate of successful students.  The main building is shown to be a huge building with a spacious campus and the campus itself is around the size of a small college campus.  It has four main stories, a gym, a baseball field, a track field, and a swimming pool.  The main building also houses both the junior high and the high school* of Kunugigaoka.

"The chairman is Asano Gakuhō, his son Asano Gakushū.  He had started his school as a teacher in a small cram school on a mountain before moving to expand into a junior high campus nearby."  Reborn pauses before disclosing, "The rest of the information isn't need unless you get accepted into the institution."

Suddenly, he smirks, sending shivers down Tsuna's spine.  "A mafia boss must always be prepared when going into a new setting and to know every detail about it; that, or they will get assassinated.  This is why you better remember all the information I've just told you, as well as the information you will gain later on."

Tsuna hurriedly nods in agreement, afraid to do anything else and possibly face the dangerous end of a certain green gun.  Without warning, the other's alarmingly smirk grows.

"Oh dear," Reborn places a short finger on his cheek, looking innocent to others but terrifying to Tsuna.  "It's seems that you only have ten minutes to get to your test.  You better start running."

"What?!"  Tsuna instantly stands from his chair, looking at the clock as it read .  "Hie!"

The unfortunate teenager runs out of the door (even though he had no idea where he was going--he was just going to have to rely on his intuition), tripping and stumbling along the way.  Reborn jumps off of the table, again doing it quietly, and elegantly walks out, following the panicked boy.

Dame-Tsuna clearly did not realize that the clock on the wall needs to be set.

 

Timeskip

 

The cute brunette, that we all know as Tsuna, drops himself down on the bench that was beside a sakura tree that had recently began to bloom tiny, pink buds*.  He felt like his brain was aching and he couldn't think properly; the entrance exam was extremely mind-numbing.  It must have contained problems that were beyond his grade level--he already struggled with his grade level!  How was he supposed to know how to do any problems?!

'Hie!'  Tsuna mentally screams.  'Reborn's gonna kill me!'

The teen sighs, resigned.

"Dame-Tsuna--"

"Hie!  Re-Reborn!"

Reborn (dressed in a small bush costume) kicks Tsuna, making him fall off the bench, "A mafia boss never rudely interrupts someone, Dame-Tsuna."

"Sorry..." Tsuna groans.

"You better have done well on the entrance exam.  If not..."

Reborn smirks as Tsuna flails his arms quietly, not wanting to be kicked again.

"Moving on, you have things to do, such as buying groceries.  But first, you should go to a cafe or a restaurant; you didn't eat lunch or dinner yesterday and those rice balls I gave you this morning aren't enough."

Tsuna calms down but hold a confused expression.

'Why is Reborn being... nice to me?'

"Well, Dame-Tsuna?"

Reborn [gently] grabs Leon, who was on one of his fake branches, and the chameleon morphs into a gun.

"O-okay!"

 

Timeskip

 

Tsuna sets the multiple white bags on the kitchen counter, rubbing his arms after.  He pulls the sleeve of his button-up shirt back down to cover his hands (he likes to wear oversized long-sleeved shirts or jackets so he can cover his hands.  He didn't know why but they were comfortable) as he starts to take out the items in the bags.  He places the items in their correct spots, accidentally thinking back to what he overheard.

 

"--to do this?"

"--and we go to--"

"--can't stand him!"

"--or pushy."

"--our lives are always in danger."

 

The more he thought about it, the less it hurt--that doesn't mean it didn't pierce his heart.  It was starting to numb but he could steal feel the smarting burn and sting those words left.  With a quick shake of his head like before, he carries on placing the things he bought where they needed to be.  It was about six in the afternoon, as Reborn forced Tsuna to eat and then go shopping for food, and Tsuna was glad it was; he couldn't wait to snuggle up in bed.

"If I get started with dinner now, I might be able to finish around seven thirty and have time to soak in the bath," Tsuna mumbles to himself.

Tsuna then waltz around the kitchen, grabbing the ingredients he needed and careful to make his and Reborn's dinner without burning himself (thankfully).

 

Timeskip

 

Tsuna stares at the paper, face pale and jaw wide open.

"HIIIEEE!"

"It seems you've landed yourself in class E," Reborn smirks, "Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna was still shrieking.

Reborn didn't feel anything but sadistic joy.  He had planned for Tsuna to get into the lowest class; why else would he not have drilled every piece of knowledge in the world into the poor, unfortunate boy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6.9 pages · 2386 words
> 
> May 14, 2019
> 
> Notes:
> 
> * Surprising to some, many Japanese homes do not have ovens.  They instead have a VCR-sized gas stove that has two burners.
> 
> * Many Japanese homes have a washer, which uses cold water instead of hot water, but do not have a dryer.  They hang their clothing outside for the sun to dry them.  But dryers have gotten popular, and a lot of Japanese homes have them now.  For the sake of this story, Tsuna will have one.
> 
> * In Japan, many people love to soak in their bathtubs for a long time (which is why they take them at night), but because it'd be so expensive to use so much water for each member of a family, they use the same bath water.  To keep it clean, they wash and rinse themselves outside of the bath with a shower or washbowl.
> 
> * Japanese schooling is different from US school, as there isn't really a junior high or a primary school.  Schooling starts out with elementary school, which is grades 1-6, and then moves on to middle school, which is grades 7-9.  After is high school which is 10-12.  Secondary education (grades 7-12) in Japan is split into junior high school (grades 7-9) and senior high school (grades 10-12).  So basically, almost every student in Assassination Classroom + Tsuna is in 9th grade, which is their third year of middle school (or junior high school).
> 
> Japanese students start school in April and the first term lasts to around July 20th, when summer vacation begins.  The second term starts around early September and ends some time around December 25th.  The final term starts in January and lasts to late March.
> 
> * As many people probably already know, sakura (aka cherry blossom) trees bloom mid to late March and last into early April.  I decided to make it March now, as the very beginning of Assassination Classroom's plot starts some time in March(the whole moon blowing up thing and stuff)--don't know what year--and Koro-sensei starts teaching some time in April?  I don't know, the wiki didn't really say anything.  If anyone has a link to a good, complete timeline or something, please let me know so I can reference it when writing; it'd be really helpful.
> 
> There's a lot of interesting stuff about Japanese citizens and how they live, at least compared to how I live
> 
> So I'm not really happy with this chapter length wise.  I mean, it's the second shortest, though I guess it's still kinda long.  If you add in the notes to the length, it's a little over 8 pages, lol.  I hope you guys were happy with the interlude I posted yesterday; I didn't expect to finish this chapter the next day.  I didn't really read my notes about this chapter fully, only as I wrote them.  I felt like the ending was good, considering Reborn was planning some sadistic stuff :3.  That's the all-knowing, greatest hitman for you.
> 
> So in this chapter, some things unfolded a bit.  You guys got some of the overheard convo with the (at the moment?) asshole-guardians.  You also got a crap introduction to the new place for Tsuna to live in during the series, so great.  Finally, I kinda made Reborn and Tsuna's bond a little--just a teeny-bit--stronger.  Other than that, this chapter was mostly a filler or something.  I mean, a lot of things happened; Tsuna moved into his new place, you got some info about the situation with his guardians, Tsuna took the entrance exam, and landed into class E, which was Reborn's plan.
> 
> If I finish this series, I'm gong to post this other book which had all my notes and ideas as I go along writing this.  I just thought that it'd be interesting for some to see how my mind works when I write a series.  Let's just hope I actually finish this one with the pace I'm going.
> 
> Further news, I'm about to go on Summer Break, so I'll have more time to write.  My birthday is coming up (which I probably should've posted then or something) so I'll probably do nothing that day, idk.
> 
> You know, I never really know what to say when writing these and some time after I post the chapter, I remember something I should've told you.
> 
> Uuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh
> 
> I've already chosen the pairing, I guess?  I mean, there's no going back, I've already planned it out.  I'm not going to make the pairing the main focus or go too fast in forming.  I want this fanfic to be about Tsuna growing and finding new friends (maybe the others will realize what they've done?)
> 
> I also have a question: should I have Enma in this?  Like, should I insert parts of the Inheritance Ceremony Arc into this fic?  I kinda just want Enma into this cuz he's adorable along with Tsuna.
> 
> Let me know what you think; please review/comment.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> PS sorry this author section is long this chapter.


	9. Interlude 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sawada Tsunayoshi always had a fuzzy feeling in his head when he was around his friends, his family, but he never thought it was a warning. He realized he shouldn't have pushed it off his mind, but it was too late.
> 
> Now, moving on and leaving everything behind, Tsuna transfers to Kunugigaoka from Namimori to get a clean, fresh start. But what happens when he finds out he and his class have to kill their teacher before he destroys the world? And what happens when the past comes crawling back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Assassination Classroom do not belong to me, they belong to their respected owners.  Thank you!

I don't deserve it.

 

"I'm so sorry, Tsuna."

The room goes silent.

 

Reborn didn't deserve that child's forgiveness.  He was the one who deserved it the least.  He was the one who played a role in hurting that poor boy; the boy who already faced both emotional and physical abuse (and he didn't do anything to stop it), the boy who was cruelly betrayed by the people he thought were his friends (and he didn't do anything to stop it), the boy, who in the end, forgave him.

I don't deserve it.

 

Tsuna suddenly wraps his arms around the small figure Reborn unwillingly possessed, his eyes stinging and burning.

"Of course I forgive you, Reborn."

 

Tsuna was a light too brilliant for the dark world he was being forced into.  Normally, any light that dared to shine in the inescapable void known as the mafia world was instantly flickered out without mercy, but a light--a flame--like the one Tsuna holds is too radiant.  It was too blinding for anyone to even think of doing anything to put it out; more honest, so many people did not want to.  His flame was like a hope that something could possibly change for the better (though skeptics denied it).  But a flame can be put out, maybe slowly dimming due to multiple attempts of doing so, and Tsuna is no exception.

Which is why Reborn was going to try everything he could to feed the fire inside the young boy and to keep it alive.

I don't deserve it.

 

Reborn's eyes unnoticeably widens before shutting, the owner of said eyes leaning into the hug.

"Thank you, Dame-Tsuna."

 

"Ciaossu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

("You do deserve it, Reborn.")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0.9 pages · 282 words
> 
> And now this is born.
> 
> I'm finising this the day after Hibari's birthday (at 3 am--I have school oof).  I guess it's to make up for not writing today since I was facing some computer troubles and was just kinda busy this weekend.  I don't know.  Honestly, this probably could've been better written but eh.
> 
> I wonder when I'll post this.
> 
> Bleh.
> 
> Edit: I know when I posted this now.


	10. Interlude 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sawada Tsunayoshi always had a fuzzy feeling in his head when he was around his friends, his family, but he never thought it was a warning. He realized he shouldn't have pushed it off his mind, but it was too late.
> 
> Now, moving on and leaving everything behind, Tsuna transfers to Kunugigaoka from Namimori to get a clean, fresh start. But what happens when he finds out he and his class have to kill their teacher before he destroys the world? And what happens when the past comes crawling back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Assassination Classroom do not belong to me, they belong to their respected owners.  Thank you!

Pock!

For some reason, Takeshi couldn't get it out of his mind.

Pock!

That moment...

Pock!

That sad but understanding smile...

Pock!

He just couldn't get it out of his mind.

Pock!

He almost missed that ball.

Oh well.

Pock!

That one too...

Pock!

Yamamoto narrows his eyes, a few beads of sweat trailing down his face.  He quickly makes sure that his stance is correct, tightly gripping the bat.   It had been a while since he could focus his attention fully on his favorite sport, baseball.  His attention had mostly been on... Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Shmm!

Ah.

It seems he missed that one.

Shmm!

"..."

Shmm!

"..."

Pock!

A pain sharply grips Takeshi's right arm, causing him to drop the wooden bat and to bring his arm close to his chest.  Panic seizes his mind, as well as memories of last year.

Last year...

Shm--plonk!

Fa-thud!

The raven stares, dazed, as he was suddenly on his back and looking at the sky.  A dull ache was on his chest, but the pain from his favored limb was his main concern.  Though, for some reason, his didn't do anything about it--he only held it and felt a sorrow from the memories erupting in his mind.

 

"Help has arrived!"

Tsuna swings around, looking surprised, "Yamamoto-san?!"

Takeshi only laughs, bringing the broom down.

"Sorry, it's all my fault..." Tsuna averts his eyes that had guilt in them and starts to sweep.  "Just when you let me in the team--"

"Don't worry about it.  It's only P.E."  He interrupts, "I'm counting on you, my target stock."

Tsuna turns back, confused.

"Aren't you amazing lately?  Like in the kendo battle and the volleyball tournament."  the raven grins.  "I've got you checked in my book."

"Eh?"  A cute blush splashes on Tsuna's face.  "Oh... Uh-uh..."

"In comparison I just play baseball like it's all I know."

"What?  What're you talking about?  It's that baseball skill that's amazing."

The baseball player's grin falters.  "It's not going that well."

"Huh?"

"Lately, no matter how much I practice, my average is dropping and my fielding is screwing up,"  he sighs.  "At this rate, it'll be the the first time I don't start since I began playing baseball."

"Tsuna... what should I do?"

Behh?  You're asking me?!"

"Just kidding!"  Takeshi laughs.  "Lately, you're so reliable so I just..."

Tsuna looks down unsure of what to say, "I guess... more effort... is the way to go... I think."

"Yeah."

"Huh?!"

"We agree, as I expected," Takeshi brings an arm around the smaller male.

"Re-really?"

"Alright, today I'm remaining here and practicing like hell!"  He lets out a huge grin and a laugh, though it seemed to... not be genuine.

 

"Hey, Yamamoto-kun, this isn't funny!"

"You're taking it too far!"

"Heh.  Sorry, but that's not true," Takeshi looks to the side, his typical grin gone.  "After the Baseball God threw me away, I have nothing left."

"No way..."

"He's serious?!"

Suddenly, after a minute or two of tension, a certain brunette falls out from the crowd on the roof.

"Ooowww..."

"Tsuna..."

Said male looks up, panicked.

He mumbles, "Eh... ah...Wha-what do I do?"

Takeshi turns, "If you came to stop me, it's no use.  You should be able to understand my feelings."

"Huh?"

"For someone that's called Dame-Tsuna all the time, you can understand the feeling of preferring to die over failing at everything, right?"

"I--um..."  Tsuna looks down, avoiding eye contact with the other.  "No... you and I are different, so..."

Yamamoto clicks his tongue, "How arrogant of the recently awesome Tsuna-sama.  So you're a fine student now, as opposed to me?"

"What--no--no, that's wrong!  It's because I'm dame!"

The raven looks surprised.

"Unlike you, I've never put effort into one single thing...  I arrogantly told you "effort" and such, but I've really done nothing."

Tsuna looks down, ashamed, "What I said yesterday was a lie...  I'm sorry!

"Saying you're so frustrated that you want to die, or you want to die because of a career-ending accident... Unlike you, I've never had those kinds of intense thoughts."

Takeshi could see Tsuna's hands balling into fists.

"In fact, I'm a pathetic person who would have regrets when dying... Thinking if I'm going to die then I should've done it with dying will... Thinking it's a waste to die from something like this...

"So I can't understand your feelings," the petite male tightens his fists, "Sorry..."

He swings around and starts to run away, "Later!"

"Wait, Tsuna!"

Yamamoto captures the other male's thin arm, causing said male to slip and fall backwards.

Suddenly, both of them are falling.

The rusted fence had given up and now Takeshi was bringing Tsuna down with him.

Takeshi couldn't help but feel guilt and fear.  He had changed his mind--he didn't want to die!  And now he was bring the one who helped his change of mind down with him!

"MID-AIR REBORN!"  Tsuna abruptly screams and loses his clothes (save for his underwear) after passing a window, "SAVE YAMAMOTO-SAN WITH MY DYING WILL!"

In the end, the small, no-good, weak-looking brunette saves the male, all while being only in his flannel boxers and a flame on his head.

"Yamamoto-san, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Tsuna!"  the saved male smiles.  "You're amazing."

"Eh?"

"Just like you said.  Have to do it with dying will.  I don't know what I was thinking.  Nothing good comes from my idiocy."

"Yamamoto-san...!"

Tsuna stares incredulously at Yamamoto for a few seconds, but ends up smiling gently at Takeshi.

 

The pitching machine eventually ran out of baseballs to throw, but Takeshi couldn't keep the memories from painfully appearing once again.

He had abandoned the one who saved him, who kept him from killing himself for such a stupid reason.

 

"Reborn is having me transfer."

"But why?"

"Like I said, it doesn't matter.  Not anymore."

Tsuna turns and walks back to the door that was still open.

"Tsuna!"

The short brunette stops before turning back to the confused group.

"Thank you for putting up with me.  I wasn't planning on saying goodbye so soon, but I guess this happened for a reason."  Tsuna smiles at the sky, "I know that Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san, Chrome-san, Mukuro-san, Hibari-san, Ryohei-san, and Lambo-san were told to pretend to like me and to be my guardians.  And I know that you like Ieyasu more; I'm okay with that."

Everyone looks at Tsuna with shock written all over their faces.

"Like I said to Hibari-san earlier, those memories, despite them being fake, still meant a lot to me," Tsuna smiles brilliantly and sorrowfully.  "Sayonara."

And the petite brunette then goes back inside of the school, leaving behind the acceptance he had given the frozen group of teenagers.

 

And now, Tsuna was gone.  He didn't know where he was and it was too late to make amends.

"Hahaha!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(How could have I done this?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3.4 pages · 1164 words
> 
> And this was born.
> 
> I'm too late for his birthday, so there's no real reason why this exists now, besides the fact that I'm making random interludes.  Honestly, I didn't even think of his birthday till I was finished.  It's 1:30 in the morning (May 2nd), I have a concert later today, as well as an assignment I haven't finished.
> 
> Wish me luck, even though I'm not gonna post this the same day.
> 
> Thanks.
> 
> Also, I copied the suicide attempt scene from the manga since that was the easiest.  Just to let you know, in case you ever wanna recreate the scene for a fanfiction or something but don't know how.
> 
> Bye.
> 
> Edit:  Soooooooo... I procrastinate.  A lot.  I happen to procrastinate too much this month and I may not be able to get a chapter out for June, which I apologize for.  No idea if I'm gonna write much today (June 25) since I'm kinda worried about my little brother being away and by himself until Saturday, but I'll try.
> 
> Thanks for reading and please leave a review/comment on your way out.  As James Marriott once said in a video, "I base my happiness on numbers."


	11. Yikes (Discontinued)

Baited.

Okay, so...

I didn't post last month, and I probably won't this month either.  School for me is going to start early, almost mid, August (only reason I wanna go is to see my friends again O ,o ), and honestly I think that's good, kinda.  I feel like I didn't write much this summer because I thought I had so much time to, and then suddenly, it's next month and I didn't/couldn't post.  When I was in school, I had some type of schedule.  I'd go to school and then have a certain amount of time left to do something (read, sing, draw, write).  Near the end of school, I tried to write a bit everyday so I could post, be it a chapter or an interlude.  I had a crappy schedule, but it worked.

Moving on, the point of this update is to tell you that I'm going to be on a hiatus, from posting anyway.  I'll probably still write chapters and possibly interludes, but I'm going to refrain from posting them until October 14th, on Tsuna's birthday (because why not?).

I am very determined to finish this book (I can hardly ever finish anything, rip), as I am very proud of it so far.  Please, please, wait for me and my updates until then.  I will try to make them as good as you, the readers, have been towards me and this book.  I love the supportive reviews and comments on all the sites I post on; they really make super happy, maybe even more than you think.

Review and comments are very important to an author like myself.  It keeps them motivated and usually eager to post more.

Anyway that's all I need to say, I'm pretty sure, so bye!

 

 

 

For those who are still confused, I'm not discontinuing this book.

 

 

Edit: I forgot to say, I'm writing another fanfic that will have a sequel after it.  It's based off a Criminal Minds episode("Mosley Lane", for those fellow fans who are wondering) and it involves Tsuna.

Crappy synopsis:

MISSING CHILD:

Sawada Tsunayoshi

8 years old

117.6 cm

21 kg

Tsuna is a small boy who is very clumsy.  He has brown, puffy hair, brown eyes, and he has pale skin.  He's a sweet, quiet boy, and I just want him to come home safe.

IF FOUND, PLEASE CALL: (XXX)-XXX-XXXX

Teaser:

Tsunayoshi's head seems to scream out that he was at risk, and his arm is seized with an iron grasp, the sleeve of his kimono being pushed back--heneededtogetawaynowit'stoodangerousgogonowgo.  A sharp sting in his arm abruptly breaks the mental frenzy rising in his mind, and he could feel his body unwillingly be coaxed to relaxation.  His mind starts to cloud and he can't think straight.  He slumps down in his spot of the van, head lolling back to meet the wall and brown eyes drooping to a half-shut position.

Arms circle around him, but due to the newly acquired bleariness who couldn't tell who.  He assumed it was the woman because the arms were more thin than a male's and he could hear a female voice humming.  With his mind swimming towards dark unconsciousness, he wonders what tune she was humming.

 

Please check it out when I finish and post it, as well as the following sequel.  Thank you!


	12. Chapter 7

**Warning: slight language, mentioning of Karma's assassination attempt (really just the word, "falling")**

Tsuna's face wrinkles up at the sudden sound that came from his side table.  He blindly reaches out with his hand, patting at the surface until he finds a rectangle shape.  He feels for the button, pressing it once he finds it.  He flips on to his side, back facing the alarm clock, as he snuggles into his pillow.  He dozes off, feeling warm and comfortable, until the annoying alarm goes off again, five minutes later.

This cycle happens again two more times before Tsuna finally gets up, rubbing his slightly dry eyes.  He rolls out of bed and starts to get ready for the day.  Soon, he wanders into the kitchen, grabbing an apron and his phone.  He turns his phone off and goes to search up a certain type of recipe.

He had a tiny hitman to repay.

 

**Timeskip**

 

"The experiment to extract food coloring from candy is now over!  I will collect the leftover candy."

"It's not payday yet, so he's stocking up on snack during class.  We're the ones who bought those, you know!"

"Why is the guy who's going to destroy the Earth living from paycheck to paycheck?"

Tsunayoshi could feel his eye twitch as Korosensei swiftly sweeps up the leftovers from the science experiment.  With a sigh, he rubs at his eyes.  He should've put in some eye drops; his eyes were heavy and slightly dry from yesterday.  He had cried for what seem to be an hour but what was only under twenty minutes.  Reborn had stay by his side, silently comforting him with his presence and his hand rubbing at his back.  In return, Tsuna had made a small Italian breakfast, along with a cup of freshly brewed espresso.

Noticing movement going past him, Tsuna looks over to see Okuda nervously going up to Korosensei, holding a beaker and some viles of unknown liquids.

"U-Um, _Sensei_..."  She holds the substances up to the yellow teacher.  "These contain poison!  Please drink them!"

Everyone looks at the girl incredulously.  Tsuna, who was also in shock, couldn't help but feel a bit of hope that this assassination attempt would go okay for the girl.

"Okuda- _san_ ," even Korosensei was a little surprised, "this is certainly another straightforward assassination attempt."

Okuda stammers, "I-I'm not good at surprise attacks like everyone else... but chemistry is my strong point so I put my all into making these!"

It was clear that she was passionate, and that only made Tsuna grip his hands together more, closely watching along with everyone else, who sweat-drops.

"My goodness."  Korosensei takes the poisons.  "Well then, down the hatch."

He drinks the liquids, causing everyone to look on with even more disbelief.  Suddenly, he starts to sweat.

"Th-this is..."

Horns sprout out of his head.

"This taste like sodium hydroxide.  it would be harmful if drunk by humans, but it is ineffective against me," he hands one of the the viles back to Okuda.

"I see..."

"There are still two left, right?"

"Ye-yes!"

"Well, then."

He pours the next vile into his mouth.  Then wings grow out of the sides of his head.

"This tastes like thallium acetate.  Now, the last one."

This time it's the beaker.  The horns and wings disappear and his head changes color.  It went from a yellow to a gray, his signature grin replaced with a blank expression.

He hands the beaker back to the disappointed teen, "Aqua Regia, hm.  Every one of them changes my appearance to a certain extent."

"'Yes..."

"Your expression is so tiny, _Sensei_!  It looks like an emoticon."

Tsuna can't help but choke on a bit of laughter, watching as Korosensei looks up to the class.

"Even if you hate me, please don't come to hate assassinations."

"What's with that, all of a sudden?!"

"That aside, Okuda- _san_ ," his grin reappears, "I cannot overlook the safety concerns of a student creating toxins on her own."

"Yes.  I'm very sorry..." Okuda looks down, sighing.

"If you have time after school, let's do lab research together on a poison to kill me."

Okuda looks back up, a hopeful look on her face.  Tsuna hides a smile at the naive expression, feeling happy that Korosensei was that kind.

"O-Okay!"

 

**Timeskip**

 

"So then, he told you to go make that toxin," Kayano looks down at the new liquid.

Tsuna had finally learned her name after Shiota introduced them.  Apparently, he looked lonely at lunch, so Kayano prompted Shiota to talk to him with her.  He watches from his spot beside Shiota as Okuda rubs her creation with her cheek, smiling.

"Yes!  And that theoretically, this should give the best results!"

Shiota peers down at the book in his hand, tilting it where Tsuna could read it as well.

"He's even put the proper storage methods for poison in this manga.  Korosensei's just as courteous as always."

"He's been supporting me all along.  He said that even if I'm bad in Japanese, I should embrace my strong points."

"Ah.  There he is.  Are you gonna give it to him?"

"Yes!"

Okuda stands up from her chair, bringing the poison to Korosensei.

" _Sensei_ , here..."

She holds out the florence flask*.

Korosensei looks down at her, looking a bit strange, "Well done... I'll drink it right away."

 He drinks the liquid and his face turns dark.

"Nurufufufufu, thank you, Okuda- _san_.  It seems that... thanks to your medicine, I am advancing to a few stage."

Tsuna's eyes widen, along with everyone else's, as Korosensei body begins to change.

"What do you mean by..."

She trails off, looking at the new form of the creature.

Meanwhile, the class screams, "He melted!"

"The medicine you created for me is one which invigorates my cells and increases their fluidity."

He zips to a female student's desk.

"While in this liquid state, I can also fit into any crack or crevice!"

Then he goes all around the classroom.

"Furthermore, my speed is unchanged!  Now come, try to kill me."

Tsuna attempts to follow his teacher but he went way too fast for his eyes.  His classmates try to do the same as they put out their anti-sensei weapons.

"Wait a... no way, this is absolutely impossible!  We can't get a lock on you if you're slipping into the floor and the ceiling!"

"What the heck is this flighty _S_ _ensei_?!"

Kayano turns to Okuda, "Okuda- _san_... _S_ _ensei_ did call the medicine a poison*, right?"

Okuda whips her head to Korosensei, who was in the corner of the ceiling.

"You... you tricked me, Korosensei?!"

"Okuda- _san_ , in assassinations, deceiving people with your language is also a necessity."

"Eh?"

"No matter how excellent the poison you've created... if you hand it over with naive honesty, then just like this time, your target will take advantage of you and that will be the end of it."

Korosensei starts to slide down the wall, diverting his attention to Shiota.

"Nagisa- _kun_ , if you were going to give me poison, how would you do it?"

Shiota's azure eyes widen at the sudden question before averting to the side in thought.

"Hmm.  I'd break the poison up into a sweet juice that you'd like... and give that to you, saying it's specially hand-made... something like that, I guess."

Korosensei is now on the ground, inching closer to his clothes.

"That's right.  To deceive someone, you must know your opponent.  You must plan out your words.  The power of language is a necessity to skillfully deliver poison."

Korosensei turns back into normal, the effect wearing off.  He gives his attention back to Okuda.

"Your talent in science can be useful to everyone in the future.  In order to make that understandable to many people, please also work on the power of language and its role in delivering poison."

"I will!" Okuda's eyes are wide with realization.

A tiny smile makes its way on to Tsuna's face.  He was glad that Okuda didn't feel discouraged and that she was up to the challenge.  A small part of him, himself, felt motivated to try harder during the lessons.  With a mental affirmation, Tsuna makes a note to ask Reborn to go over everything in the notes he's taken so far.

"That was definitely the problem with the previous attempt," Karma chuckles from his new spot besides Shiota, his next words gain Tsuna's attention, "Oh, and Tsuna- _kun_ , we need to talk."

Tsuna gulps.

 

**Timeskip**

 

"So, um..." Tsuna winces at how shaky his voice sounded, "Wha-what was it you wanted to talk about, Akabane- _san_?"

The red-head was leaning against a tree, eyes shut and a strange smirk on his face.

"Ya' knoooow, _most_ people don't jump off cliffs to try and help someone else."

Tsuna fiddles with the hem of his sleeves, "U-um... I guess?"

"And I'm pretty sure _most_ people's eyes don't just change color randomly."

Tsuna doesn't have any words, feeling pinned.

"So, I guess you're not like most people," Akabane pushes himself up off the tree, open, narrowed eyes watching Tsuna like a predator.  "I must say, you're kinda interesting, _Sawada_ _Tsunayoshi_."

The way he said his name sent shivers down his spine.

"O-okay?  Um, well, I, uh... kinda have to go now?  My tutor is waiting for me at home..."

"Ah, Reborn- _kun_ , wasn't it?  I'm sure he'll understand the wait, he's only how old?  Two?  Maybe three?"

Tsuna couldn't stop himself from visibly cringing.  If Reborn had heard him, Akabane would absolutely regret saying that.  He slides the slipping straps of his bag up his shoulder, eyes darting for a way for him to possibly get away.

"Now, now, don't think of running away.  That's kinda rude, don't cha' think?"

Tsuna flinches as his not-so-secret plan is revealed, slight guilt bubbling in his stomach.

Deciding to get the whole conversation over with, he comes up with an explanation.

He clears his throat, "So, uh, I become...  _different_  than normal sometimes, um, but I don't really know why?"

He couldn't break  _omertà_ *, so he had to play dumb and pretend that he didn't know why he felt so calm, even though he knew exactly why.

"I-it just happens.  I... I guess, when I saw you falling, I, uh... I don't know, I just started moving.  I-I wanted to help you somehow!"

He didn't mean to raise his voice at the end, and it seemed to surprise Akabane for a second, though it wasn't too noticeable.  Then, the other starts to laugh, shoulders bouncing.

"Jeez, I can't tell if you're stupid or heroic.  Anyway, you're free to go."

"Tha-that's it?"

He nods and starts to walk away, leaving the short male.

"See ya' later, Tsuna- _kun_.  Also, just call me Karma; Akabane is my family's name."

Tsuna just stares at the fleeting figure, watching as Aka--no,  _Karma_  goes down the mountain.  After a moment, he sighs in relief, shoulders slumping.

"I thought, for a second, I was a goner," he mumbles.

He starts to make his way down the mountain, not noticing the teacher, who had watched the whole interaction.

"Nurufufufufu, it seems Tsuna _-_ _kun_  has made a new friend."

 

**Timeskip**

 

"Allow me to introduce the part-time foreign language teacher who has come today."

Tsuna averts his eyes, cheeks blushed.

"My name is Irina Jelavic.  Nice to meet you, everyone!"

The woman with assets was clinging to Korosensei.  She had blonde wavy hair that fell past her shoulder blades, and there was a smile painted on her face that seemed to be plastic.  Something isn't right about her, Tsuna decides.  He just hasn't put his finger on what.

Karasuma sweat-drops, "This guy's physique has few oddities, but do your job and don't let it bother you."

"It's a wig," Korosensei pulls off said item.

"I don't mind!"

"The school's intention is to fully immerse the students in a foreign language," Karasuma sighs, "I assume there are no problems with her taking charge of half the English class?"

Korosensei turns to the agent, "It just can't be helped, then."

Everyone murmurs to each other, whispering about the new teacher.  Tsuna sighs in disappointment as he watches Korosensei look down at Irina's breasts, which were pressed to his side.  There's even more of a let-down when he sees his face change color.

Irina sighs, cooing, "You're more wonderful every time I look at you.  Those lovely, righteous-seeming round eyes, those indistinct joints..."

She nuzzles her head into Korosensei's arm.

"I seem to have become captivated by you."

"My," Korosensei responds, "how embarrassing."

It was obvious that Irina was just playing him.

 

**Timeskip**

 

"Korosensei!"

Tsuna pauses his movement, bringing down his knife.

There was Irina coming down the steps and on to the P.E. grounds.

"I heard from Karasuma- _sensei_  that you're suuuuper fast on your feet, is it really true?"

Korosensei rubs the back of his head, flustered, "Well... I'm not really that fast."

"I have a favor to ask.  Just once, I'd love to try drinking genuine Vietnamese coffee, so would you go buy some for me while I'm teaching English?"

' _She's_ _really laying it on strong..._ '

Tsuna watches as Korosensei quickly agrees to the request, flying off with a blast of wind.  Everyone awkwardly stares, silent.  Then one student clears his throat, stepping up to Irina.

"So, um, Irina- _sensei_?  Class is starting, so should we return to the classroom?"

Irina stays silent, whipping out a lighter and a cigarette, lighting the cancerous stick.

"Class?  Oh, right.  You are all free to do as you see fit."  She turns, puffing out a bit of smoke, "Also, could you stop being so familiar with me and calling me by my first name?"

The students look at the blond with either frowns or with expressions of disbelief, "I have no intention of playing the part of a teacher, except for when I'm in front of that octopus.  Call me "Jelavic- _oneesama_."

"So, what now?   _Bitch-neesan_."

And there is Karma, being himself.

"Don't shorten it!"

"You're a professional killer, right?" Karma condescendingly grins.  "Will you really be able to take out that monster alone, when the class can't kill him through their combined efforts?"

Irina smiles back, "The difference between brats and grown-ups if how we adults do things."

She turns to Shiota, his eyes widening.

"You are Shiota Nagisa, right?"

Then she's kissing him.  Tsuna gasps and a small bit of color erupts on his face, he averts his eyes.

"Wha?!"  Kayano's reactions definitely differs from Karma's, who was looking on with mischievous interest.

At first, Shiota tries to resist, but eventually he droops in defeat.  Irina pulls away and smothers Shiota in her breasts.

"Come to the faculty office after this.  I want to hear the information you've gathered on that guy.  Well... I have plenty of ways to make you talk though.  As for the rest of you," she drops the boy, turning to the rest of the teenagers, "those with useful information, come and speak with me!  I'm doing you all a favor.  All I'll even lend some manpower to the girls."

Suddenly, three buff men come from the distance, each of them carrying something.

"A professional's job lies in having both skill and personal connections.  You brats should sit quietly on the sidelines and watch."

She holds out her hand, and the man in the middle places a gun on it.

"And, if you get in the way of my assassination mission even a little bit,  _I'll kill you_."

She turns to the men and starts speaking to them, leaving the class to glare at her.  Tsuna felt a bit of irritation, but otherwise just frowned at the woman.  Her name brought a bit of familiarity to mind though.

' _Maybe Reborn knows her_.'

 

**Timeskip**

 

Irina chuckles in the wooden chair she had someone pull up, looking down at her tablet.  Tsuna rests his head on his hand, his English book on his desk in front of him.  He was starting to wish that Reborn was his teacher instead.  At least he _actually_ taught him something.

"Hey, Bitch- _neesan_ , start the lesson already!"

"Yes, Bitch- _neesan_!"

"You're a  _sensei_  here for the time being, Bitch- _neesan_!"

"Quit it with all of that "bitch, bitch" stuff!"  She screeches, irked.  "First of all, the actual pronunciation is different!  You Japanese people just don't have any distinction between "b" and "v!"  I'll teach you the right way to pronounce "v."  First, bite down lightly on your lower lip!  C'mon now!"

Everyone reluctantly does as she tells, all of them glaring.

"Good.  You should spend the next hour quietly like that."

Tsuna sighs as he stops creating a "v" sound.  Foreign language was something he was actually good at, so he felt kind of sad that the lesson was reduced to this.

 

**Timeskip**

 

"Oi, oi, is this for real?"  Tsuna looks over to his light-haired classmate.  "Those two are shacking up at the storage shed."

He looks over to the shed and sees Irina leading Korosensei to the shed.  He sighs.

"I'm kinda disappointed in Korosensei, getting reeled in by such a transparent woman."

"Karasuma- _sensei_ , we... just can't bring ourselves to like that woman."

"Sorry," Karasuma sighs, apologetic.  "It's the government's instructions to entrust this matter to her, as a professional.  Still, with the skill to complete her preparations in a single day, there's no denying that she's a top-class hitman."

Suddenly, there's a loud sound of bullets being fired, causing some to jump in surprise.

Then, there's quiet, before an abrupt, "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Wh-what?!"

"First gunshots, then a piercing shriek and a slippery-slimy sound!"

The scream dies down and turns into an embarrassing moan, causing Tsuna to become a bit abashed.

"Those are some incredibly persistent shlooping sounds!"

"Let's go take look!"

Tsuna follows his classmates as they run over to the shed to investigate.  They make over in time to see Korosensei walking out the door.

"Korosensei!  What happened to the breast lady," Shiota inquires.

Korosensei blushes, "My... I wanted to have a little more fun, but having class with all of you is much more enjoyable, so sixth period's quiz is going to be difficult, you know."

Shiota chuckles and the students smile.

"Well, we'll do our best."

That's when Irina stumbles out of the shed, face blushed, mouth drooling, and in an old-fashioned uniform.

"Impossible... for all of that to have happened in a mere minute..." She mumbles, "The stiffness in my shoulders and back was loosened, I recieved oil, face and lymph node massages... I was forced to quickly change clothes... and on top of that... for those slippery tentacles to do such a thing..."

"What sort of thing?!"

Korosensei," Shiota turns to the teacher, "what did you do?"

"Who know?  Adults have their own sort of maintenance, after all."

Tsuna stares blankly at Korosensei's straight expression.

"Now come, let's return to the classroom."

The students happily follow Korosensei back inside of the school building, leaving Irina on the ground.  Tsuna peeks back to see her scowl and rip off the ribbon wrapped around her head.  A bit of worry for the seductress appeared, but he pushes it down, not wanting to mess with such a frustrated woman.

 

**Timeskip**

 

Irina furiously taps at her tablet, glaring down at the screen.  The sound of Karma chuckling brings Tsuna's attention to him, seeing as he sits right next to the boy.

"Bitch- _neesan_ 's pretty frantic."

Terasaka gives him a side-glance, rubbing his cheek, "Having _that_ sort of thing done to her must have damaged her pride."

Tsuna sighs, looking back down at his open textbook.  He figured that if Irina won't teach them, he could at least try and figure it out by reading the textbook.

"Sensei."

It was the boy who spoke to her before she showed her true colors.

"What do you want?"

"If you're not going to teach us, could you switch out with Korosensei?  We're taking entrance exams this year, so..."

She "hmps", "You want to be taught by that vicious monster?  Comparing the Earth's predicament to entrance exams... how nice to be a carefree kid."

There was a sardonic grin on her face.

"Moreover, the way I hear it, all of you in Class E... seem to be the misfit failures of this school.  Even if you start studying now, it's meaningless."

Tsuna looks up from his textbook, eyes narrowed.  He couldn't--no, he _could_ believe that she would say something like that, but he could also tell that the others were extremely angry and slightly hurt by her words.

"I know!  Here's what we'll do.  Once I've successfully completed the assassination, I'l give you give five million yen* to divide amongst yourselves!  Such a grand sum is more than any of you will ever see in your lives!"

Tsunayoshi somehow doubts that, considering where he's going.

"That would be much more profitable than pointlessly studying," she points at herself, confidently grinning, "so just be quiet and listen to m--"

She's interrupted by an eraser being thrown at the black board behind her.

"Get out."

Irina looks up to see cold, narrowed eyes pointed directly at her.  That's when a storm of erasers and paper wads begins, along with shouting.

"Get out, you fucking bitch*!"

"Switch with Korosensei!"

"Wh-what's with that attitude?!"

"You wanna die?!"

"Fine by us!  You just try it!"

"Yeah, that's right!  We don't need any huge boobs around here!"

Tsuna nervously chuckles.

Karasuma holds his head, eye twitching, from his place outside the door.

 

**Timeskip**

**Inside the Faculty Office**

 

"What the heck is with those brats?!"

Irina slams her hand against the table.

"They're in the same room as such a wonderful woman, you know?  Don't you think they should be grateful?!"

Karasuma was peeved, "There's likely some minor classroom discord due to them not being welcoming, but enough already.  Go give them a proper apology.  Assuming you want to continue the assassination, that is."

"Why?!" Irina looks incredulously at Karasuma, "I don't have any experience as a teacher, you know?!  Let me concentrate solely on assassinating!"

"Guess there's no helping it.  Come with me."

Irina follows Karasuma to see Korosensei multitasking in the woods.  He had a clipboard in one tentacle, and a pencil, a small book, and a drink in the others.  Beside him was a table with a stack of books and papers on it.

Irina asks, "What is he doing?"

"Writing test questions," Karasuma answers.  "Evidently he does this every Wednesday during sixth period."

Korosensei abruptly and messily sneezes, ruining the paper he was writing.  He crumples the paper up and throws it away, tears flowing down his round face.

"He's going to redo it."

"What an idiot.  I mean, grape juice has a high chance of leaving a stain."

Irina places a hand on her hip.

"He's certainly taking his sweet time with it.  He can move at Mach twenty, so writing up questions should be no sweat."

"Each question is different," Karasuma interjects, surprising Irina.

"Huh?"

"When the students saw that, they were surprised.  Combining each subjects in which they excel with ones difficult for them... he created all the questions for each and every student individually."

Conveniently, Korosensei mutters, "Chiba- _kun_  can figure out special reasoning problems rather quickly.  Nurufufufu, let's try putting in some questions that are a little more advanced."

"He is a dangerous creature with exceptional intelligence and speed who intends to destroy the Earth."  Karasuma continues, "Such a person is near perfect as a teacher."

He then leads the quiet blonde to the P.E., where some student were hitting a ball, that suspiciously looked like Korosensei, with curved knives.

He points, "Take a look at the students."

"They're just playing, aren't they?"

Irina was confused.

"That's the "Assassination Badminton" I taught them.  It's training to enable them to accurately hit a moving target.  They have no experience in assassinating, but nonetheless, they are aiming for the reward.  When they aren't studying, they enthusiastically refine their skills.  Target and teacher; assassin and student.  Because of that monster, this bizarre classroom setting has come to pass... and everyone in it fulfills two roles."  Karasuma gives Irina a side-glance, a serious look in his dark eyes, "If you cannot balance being an assassin with being a teacher, then you are severely lacking as a pro.

"If you intend to remain here and target him, don't look at the students with such a condescending gaze.  Without the students, this assassination classroom would be unable to continue.  That's why, even though they are students and you are an assassin, treat them as equal!"

Looking into Irina's eyes, he finishes, "If that is impossible for you, we have plenty of assassins who exist only to kill and we'll give the assignment to the next one in line."

Irina bites her lip, her gaze downward.

She didn't have any words to say.

 

**Timeskip**

 

Tsuna looks over to the door at the sound of heels clicking against the floor, pausing the mumble among the students.  He was standing beside Karma, who had dragged him over to where Sugino, Shio-- _Nagisa_ (the blue-haired boy told him that he could call him that), and Kayano sat besides each other.  The door opens, and in walks Irina.  She doesn't say anything, only walking to the black board and snatching up a piece of chalk.  She quickly writing something, the chalk stick scratching against the board.

Dropping the chalk and turning around, she orders, " _You're incredible in bed!_   Repeat it!"

No one says a word, stunned into silence.

"Come on!"

" _Y-yuu aa inkuredeiburu in beddo._ "

Tsuna doesn't say a word, face becoming red as it slowly pieces together what the sentence meant.  He could hear Karma chuckling from his seat.

"When I assassinated a VIP in America, I first used my charms to grow close to his bodyguard.  That sentence is what he said to me.  In Japanese, it's " _Beddo deno kimi wa sugoi yo_.""

Everyone becomes flustered once they find out what the sentence means, wondering why she was telling them it.

"It is often said that to learn a foreign language quickly and easily in a short amount of time, you should make use of a lover from that country.  As you will want to better understand your partner's feelings, inevitably, you'll grasp the meaning of their words.  When it was necessary for my work, I learned new languages using this method," she explains, a hand on her hip.  "And so, in my class... I'll teach you how to seduce people from other countries.

"The secret skill of befriending through conversation that is taught to professional assassins.  If you can learn this, it will serve you well when meeting people from virtually any country.  Learn what you'll need to study for entrance exams from that octopus.  I'm just going to stick to teaching conversation techniques that will be useful in the future."

She looks down, fiddling with her fingers, intertwining them.

"If... despite that, you still don't view me as a teacher, then I'll give up on the assassination and leave.  Th-this way, there aren't any complaints, right?"  Her voice goes small, "Also, sorry for a bunch of things."

The classroom stays quiet before laughter erupts, causing Irina to jump.

"What's with you being all timid?  Just a while ago, you were saying "I'll kill you" and stuff like that."

Maehara* leans back in his seat, "She kinda ended up becoming a normal _sensei_."

"We can't really call her "Bitch- _neesan_ " anymore."

Irina covers her mouth, feeling touched, tears in the corners of her eyes.

"I really... got through to you all."

"Now that I think about it, it was pretty rude to refer to a teacher like that."

"Yeah.  We have to change what we call her."

"So, we'll use "Bitch- _sensei_."

"Er, um, hey, you guys... the whole "bitch" thing is troubling, so could we drop it?"  Irina bargains, "I don't mind if you're informal and call me by my first name."

A student denies the offer, "But we've kinda already settled on the "bitch" part."

"Yeah.  "Bitch- _sensei_ " fits you better than "Irina- _sensei,_ "" another student agrees.

"And so, take good care of us, Bitch- _sensei_!"

"Let's start class, Bitch- _sensei_!"

Irina screams, "I REALLY HATE YOU LOT AFTER ALL!"

Tsuna chuckles, sweat-dropping.

' _I think I'll stick with "Irina-_ sensei _."'_

* * *

**14.2 pages · 4751 words**

* * *

**December 15, 2019**

* * *

**Notes:**

* I'm not really sure if it's a florence flask or not.  Please correct me if I'm wrong...

* The wording for "medicine" and "poison" are pretty similar so it can get pretty confusing.

* In case you don't remember, omertà is a code of silence among the Mafia.  You can't talk about any criminal activity, evidence, or in this case, anything about dying will flames, or you will face punishment.

* That's around over 45 thousand US dollars.

* So I was kinda surprised that the f-bomb was in the manga, but it [was](http://iweb2.mangapicgallery.com/r/newpiclink/assassination_classroom/10/c8ae61f1feb69dcc1530841dee1aee75.jpeg) lol

* I got tired of using "the blond boy" or the "black-haired girl" so I'm using names now.  Kinda random, sorry.

* * *

Wooh, third chapter this month, second chapter this week, hell yeah!  If I keep going at this rate, I'll finish this series before I graduate high school (around at least 3 years, wanna guess my age? lol)!

Anyway, I'm just now deciding that I'm going to be posting this on Christmas, so Merry Christmas!  Happy holidays, everyone!

Uuuuhhh, gonna go ahead and say, please leave comments/reviews/whatever.  They make an author insanely happy and they truly motivate them to continue writing, see as people like their work.  We write for ourselves and for you guys as readers!

If I think of anything to say, I'll add it later, cuz right now I can't think of anything lol.


	13. Chapter 8

**Warning: slight language (AKA, "Bitch- _sensei_."  Gonna have to get use to it or something, cause it's gonna be in like every chapter.)**

Tsuna grips at his arm, his gaze directed at the floor, occasionally flicking his view up to glance at his classmates with concern.  There were students surrounding the lines E Class had made by seat order, some whispering while others openly mocked them, including Tsuna, despite him only being on the main campus once.  He could see that even Terasaka was bothered by it, his shoulders tensed.  He felt uncomfortable to be at the back of the line, but he didn't dare to look behind him; he didn't want to see the rude stares and expression pointed at his back.

Eventually, after a long ten minutes, the assembly begins.  Tsuna stands, fiddling with the end of his drab blazer, as he and his class try to listen to the information spoken, all while ignoring the verbal jabs throw at them.

"In short, you are all elites selected from the best of the best nationwide."  The balding man grins.  "As your principal, I guarantee it."  A look is given to a certain class, "Still.  Pride is a powerful enemy.  If you are negligent... you'll end up becoming like a certain group of hopeless someones."*

Tsuna flinches at the call out, hastily attempting to hide it so he doesn't please the laughing jerks watching.  He could see that the others were either tensed up in defense or slumped over in defeat.

"Hey now, you're all laughing far too much!  Well, your principal went a bit too far, too."

After the laughter dies down, students bring a white board on to the stage.  In the corner of Tsuna's eye, he sees a black bur, causing him to turn and get a glimpse.  Karasuma was walking, posture straight, to the other teachers who were against the wall.

Tsuna sighs, ' _I wish I could have that amount of confidence_...'

"Who's that  _sensei_?"

"He looks smart and cool..."

Karasuma announces who he is to the teachers, a female one blushing.  Tsuna watches as Kurahashi and Nakamura call for Karasuma's attention, said man turning and walking over.  He chuckles lightly when he sees that the girls are showing the agent their cutely-ornate knife sheaths, as well as the male scolding them.

"Looks like they get along pretty well," one girl comments, leaning to her friend.

Her friend replies, a finger to her lip, "How nice... I mean, the teacher and boys in our class are just rude and ugly."

The expressions the boys beside them held were slightly comical.  Suddenly, the door bursts open and in comes Irina, strutting to Karasuma.  They have a short conversation, Karasuma somewhat scowling at her.

"Wait a--who's that foreigner with the incredible body?!"

"Is she one of Class E's teachers, too?"

She then makes her way over to Nagisa, asking him for something before smothering him with her chest.  Soon, Karasuma drags her away, pinning her arm behind her back, glaring at he.

"What," one guy mutters, "is with those guys?"

"Getting carries away despite being with the E-as-in-End Class," his friend answers, passing a paper back to him.

A plain looking student on the stage affirms, "Okay, the printout we just handed out to everyone has the details about the student council's event."

Sugino looks down at his hands in confusion.  Okajima looks back at Okano and Okuda.

"What?  Where are ours?"

Okano holds her hands up, shaking her head.

Isogai holds up his hand, politely questioning, "Excuse me, Class E hasn't gotten theirs yet."

"Hm?  You haven't?"  The student scratches the back of his head.  "How strange..."  He leans on to the podium, smiling maliciously, "My bad, it looks like I forgot to bring the ones for 3-E.  Sorry, but please commit it all to memory before you leave."  Tsuna balls his hands into fists, narrowing his eyes at the rude male.  "I mean, I think the people in Class E should also work on improving their memory."

"What the heck is this.  How underhanded," Irina glowers, rubbing her wrist and watching as the students and teachers laughed.

Karasuma stays silent but also narrows his eyes.  The E Class students look downcast until papers come out of nowhere, floating down into their hands.  Tsuna directs his vision downward, realizing that the paper his class just received was the student council information.

An abrupt voice causes the class to look to where it came from, "Isogai- _kun_."  It was Korosensei, dressed in a terrible disguise and twirling a mechanical pencil.  Irina and Karasuma looked surprised at his sudden entrance.  "There don't seem to be any problems," he continues.  "There are enough handwritten copies for everyone after all."

Isogai is stunned at first but a grateful smile appears, "That's true."  He raises his hand again, calling out to the student wearing glasses, "Ah, we have our printouts, so please continue."

"Eh?  Wha--how?!" He sputters, eyes widen and his face showing displeasure.  "No way.  Who's the grinning guy over there that ruined everything--Ah!  Er," he clears his throat, "Well then, I'll continue."

Tsuna flashes an upturn of his lips to his teachers, even if they don't seem it, before returning his attention to the snooty teen on stage.  However, whispers and questions make him look back at Korosensei, only to see Irina trying to stab him with one arm.  Of course, it doesn't work and eventually Karasuma is pinning her arm against her back again.

Maehara laughs, along with some of the other E Class students, "Bitch- _sensei_  just doesn't give up!"

They either don't notice or ignore the glares being sent their way.

 

**Timeskip**

 

"We're gonna go on ahead, Nagisa!"  Sugino points down the hall with his thumb, Kayano and Tsuna standing behind him.

"Okay," Nagisa nods, smiling, "I'll come right after I buy some juice."

Tsuna watches for a few seconds, seeing Nagisa go the opposite direction, before turning back to Kayano.

"So, Tsuna- _kun_ ," Kayano gives him a side-glance with her hazel eyes, "how was it like at Namimori?"  She adds, shrugging, "I've never been, so I'm a little curious."

Tsuna gulps, stammering, "U-uh, well... Namimori is--was, um..."

"You'd don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to," Sugino places a hand on Tsuna's shoulder, meaning to bring comfort but only bringing past memories of Yamamoto Takeshi*.

"N-no, you asked, so..."  Tsuna takes a breath, "Namimori was mostly quiet... not taking into account the chaos my... _tutor_ brought in.  It seemed like--like everyone mostly knew each other."  Tsuna intertwines his hands, fingers tapping.  "To be honest... there isn't much about it.  There was... there was this guy.  He, uh, considered Namimori to be his territory.  He would beat people with his tonfas, if they broke any of the rules he set."

Kayano's eyes widen, while Sugino chuckles apprehensively.

"Well, that's... different," he finishes weakly, smile strained.

Tsunayoshi nods, scratching his cheek with a now-free finger.

"Namimori... was _home_."

There was a solemn note in his voice, bringing a small pang to Kayano and Sugino's hearts.  After a few more minutes, Nagisa comes running to catch up, holding a juice box and a pleased smile curled on his face.

"You look happy, Nagisa- _kun_ , did something happen?"

Nagisa shakes his head but his smile noticeably grows.  No one questions him further though.

 

**Timeskip**

 

Tsuna unlocks his door, opening it and shutting it as he slips in.  He sets his bag down so he can pull his shoes off.  Like normal, he sets them in their place, turning to his bag and picking it up afterwards.  He moves into the kitchen, pulling the the zipper on his bag as he does so.  He opens it and pulls out his _bento_ box, setting it by the sink to wash later.  He leaves the kitchen, slightly stumbling past the table, and goes to the stairway, carefully placing his footfalls to avoid falling.

Making it up the stairs, he turns and goes to his room, already tugging his gray blazer off his arms.  He stops, however, when he sees Reborn standing on the short table on the ground.  With sleeves hanging over his hands, he meets Reborn's onyx eyes, his own holding confusion.

"I believe, I been slacking with your training."  Tsuna tenses.  "And midterms are coming up, aren't they?"  With a glint in his eye, Reborn pulls out a gun, "There isn't a better time to start but now."

If anyone asked Tsuna about screaming and the sound of bullets being shot, he'd give you an exhausted look and apologize for the noise.

 

**Timeskip**

 

"Now then.  Shall we begin?"

Tsuna peeks up from his arms, only to see Korosensei standing in front of him with a white headband that had "math" in black lettering.  He could here his classmates gasp in surprise, and he turns his head to see a Korosensei at every desk.

"Midterm exams are approaching," one Korosensei explains, holding a tentacle up.  Another one looks over a paper, confirming the answer was correct, and a third crossing his arms, "And so, this period."  One more continues, "I shall conduct an intense high-speed study session."  A English-wearing _sensei_  stands in front of Maehara, "Sensei's duplicates will thoroughly go over--" "Each of your weak subjects individually, one-on-one."

Due to being at the back, Tsuna hears Terasaka mumble, "What a waste of time.  Even going through the trouble of having headbands marked with different subjects."  He goes silent before shouting, "Why the heck is mine the only "Naruto" one!"

"Terasaka- _kun_  is a special curriculum.  You are weak in multiple subjects, after all."

Tsuna sighs, sitting up and giving proper attention to his appointed  _sensei_.  Fortunately for him, he had improved greatly in the days he's been at Kunugigaoka.  Korosensei's teaching was slow and so much more easier to understand compared to, for example, Dohachiro Nezu.  The subject he had the worst grades were in math, while English was his best and his favorite.  He enjoyed learning foreign languages, most likely due to Reborn's prompting, and was always welcome to lessons that had to do with them.  With his pencil scratching at his paper, Tsuna looks up and jumps when he sees a curve in Korosensei's face.

"U-um!"

"Please don't try to assassinate me all of a sudden, Karma- _kun_!"  Tsuna turns in his seat and glances over at the red-head, who sits beside him.  He was holding a knife outward into his teacher, looking away.  "When I dodge, it affects all of my afterimages, you know!  These duplicates are surprisingly delicate!"  At Korosensei's words, Tsuna looks over at the other Korosensei, noticing that each of them had the same curve.  He could hear Nagisa inquire about the amount of strength his teaching method needs, and whether he has enough of it, to which Korosensei responds, "There is nothing to worry about.  I'm letting one body rest outside after all."

' _I don't think that's really going to help, Korosensei_...' Tsuna sweat-drops, returning back to his tutoring.

 

**Timeskip**

 

Tsuna wanders down the vacant hall, securing a plain band aid to his chin.  He had tripped (what a _huuuuuge_ surprise) and marginally scraped his chin in the fall, so he, with permission, visited the nurse's office (though there wasn't anyone in there).  Gravitating towards the windows that aligned the wall, he stares up at the cerulean sky that was dotted with cotton-ball-clouds, a small smile on his face.  Noticing a random splash of color in front of him, he moves his view back to in front of him, where Nagisa was peering into the faculty office's window.

He calls softly, "Nagisa- _san_?"

Nagisa jumps, a scared expression appearing before he realizes it was Tsuna who caught him.  He silently beckons with a wave, to which Tsuna hesitantly follows.  He looks into the faculty office, honey eyes widening when he sees the board chairman inside, along with his other teachers.

"What's going on?"  He turns to Nagisa, who shrugs.

"I don't know.  He was just in there."

They turn back to the window, eavesdropping into the conversation.

"You are quite a pitiful creature, aren't you." The muffled voice belonging to Asano didn't sound questioning, his words woven and made into a statement.  "Intending to become the world's savior, you've been reduced to its destroyer instead."

Both Nagisa and Tsuna felt confusion bubbling within.

' _Save... destroy...?  What does he mean?_ '

Asano continues, "Well, I have no intention of raising a fuss over that here."  He closes his eyes, condescending smile still present.  "We are alike in that no matter how much we struggle, we can't save the Earth from crisis."  He turns to Karasuma, raising a hand like he was whispering, "Most of the time, I'll have a hands-off policy toward the assassination.  I'll have plenty to keep me occupied with keeping it secret, after all."

"That will be helpful," Karasuma narrows his eyes.

"You have a pretty rational outlook.  I don't particularly dislike men like that," Irina comments, though her expression was not pleasant.

Asano smiles, hand to his chest, "I'm honored."  He moves over to the open window, sitting on the sill, "However, as the head of this school, what I must consider is what to do in the case that the Earth continues to survive beyond the upcoming year."  He brings his leg over the other, crossing them.  "In other words, the future of this school in the event that someone manages to kill you.  Frankly speaking," he intertwines his fingers, "it will be problematic if Class E doesn't remain as is."

Tsuna narrows his eyes, taking a glance at a frowning Nagisa, and a silent Korosensei.

"When you say "as is,"" finally Korosensei speaks, "do you mean the current situation where their grades and treatment are the lowest of the low?"

"Yes.  Are you familiar with the rule of the worker ants?  It states that no matter how many are in a group, twenty percent are lazy, twenty percent work, and the remaining sixty percent are ordinary.  My aim is a group where five percent are lazy and ninety five percent work.  "I don't want to become like Class E."  "Class E is the one place I don't want to go."  With ninety five percent of the students strongly believe such things, we can achieve that ideal ratio."

Tsuna's fists grip tight.  He couldn't help but feel anger that the chairman would believe that five percent of students, of fourteen to fifteen year old children, of _human_ _beings_ would be throw out to drown in a sea of bulling and hopelessness, all without a hand to reach out and save them.

"I see.  That's quite logical.  Then it's a problem if Class E, the five percent, isn't weak and miserable."

Korosensei's tone of voice was completely neutral.

"Today, I received a complaint from Class D's homeroom teacher.  "A student from Class E glared ferociously at one of mine," Asano recites.  "And on top of that, threatened "to kill him.""

Tsuna feels Nagisa freezing, causing him to look over.

"Was... that when...?"

"Yeah," Nagisa sighs.

"Seeing as they are carrying out an assassination, it's to be expected that they would have such an expression.  By itself, that's fine.  The problem lies in those with the lowest grades defying the ordinary students."

' _He makes it seem like E Class is dragging the upper classes down_.'

Asano puts a hand into his blazer, "Under my plan, that is unacceptable.  Please sternly tell them to refrain from doing so in the future."  He pulls something out, tossing it to the yellow being with a sharp grin, "Korosensei, please solve that within a second."

"Eh?" Korosensei hastily goes to solve the wire puzzle, "So suddenly..."

One second later, Korosensei is trapped with the puzzle, tentacles knotted up and trapped within the holes of the wires.

' _What?!  How did he...?_ '

"Just as the rumors say, your speed is incredible.  Certainly, like that... you could seemingly dodge any sorts of assassination."  Asano crouches down in front of Korosensei, titling his head.  "But you,  _Korosensei_ , in this world... there are problems which cannot be solved through speed."  He stands up and and walks past Karasuma and Irina with a confident gait, "Well, I'll leave it at that."

Tsuna and Nagisa jump away from the window as Asano opens and shuts the wooden door.  Instantly, he notices the nervous students, and Tsuna shuffles a bit forward in case he had to protect Nagisa.

The chairman beams, his expression completely faux, "Hey there!  I'm looking forward to the midterm exams.  Do your best!"  His smile drops right after as he turns and walks away, his shoes thumping on the creaky floor.

Tsuna quickly studies Nagisa's blank and tense body language, concern filling his mind.  He shyly reaches out with a hand to set on the blue-haired male's shoulder.

"Na-Nagisa... _san_...?"

The teen breaks out his trance with a shaky smile, "I... gotta go, um, my mom said to... to go straight home after..."  He trails off, eyes averting to the side.

"Uh, yeah."  Tsuna shakes his head.  "G-go ahead, Nagisa- _san_."

He watches as Nagisa stumbles down the hall.  He knew that the slightly taller male needed to be alone for a while; Asano's words had affected him in a way that Tsuna had yet to understand completely.

' _It seems this school is the worst when it comes to bulling, compared to Namimori at least_.'

With a heavy sigh, he moves down the hall, heading to the classroom where his bag was abandoned

 

**Timeskip**

 

"As expected, you look really exhausted," Maehara shoves his hands into his pockets, sweat-dropping.

Okajima leans over the exhausted creature, "Why are you putting in so much effort teaching us, anyway?"

Tsuna grabs his wrist, knowing exactly why the teacher was trying so hard.

_"In this world... there are problems which cannot be solved through speed."_

"This is all in order to raise your test scores.  And then..."  He trails off into a fantasy, a blush being know on his round face.  "It'll be like that.  The danger of being kill would disappear as well, so it would be two birds with one stone."

Muramatsu shifts on to one leg, raising an arm and commenting to Yada, "Nah, we're better off doing that than studying."

"Well, if we kill him, there's the reward of ten billion, too," Yada agrees.

A group of students chime in unison, "With that money, even if our grades are bad, we'd still live rosy lives after this."

Those words create a pit in Tsuna stomach, and he steps back uneasily.

Okajima starts, "We're the E-as-in-End Class, ya' know."

"We kinda..." Muramatsu adds in, "have a better chance of assassinating you than doing well on a test."

Some students openly agree, while others avert their eyes.

Tsuna clenches his fist, looking downcast, ' _They don't have_ any _resolve..._ '

"So that's it.  I understand very well."

As Korosensei stands, Sugaya repeats, "Understand what?"

"As you are now..."  There's an "X" on Korosensei's face, showing that a wrong answer has been given, "You are not qualified to be assassins."

Tsuna stares at Korosensei's back as the teacher opens the door, "All of you, come out to the schoolyard.  Please call Karasuma- _sensei_  and Irina- _sensei_  as well."

He leaves, sliding the door shut with a powerful "clack."  Tsuna watches as his classmates mumble in confusion, following them when they eventually follow Korosensei's order.  When they get outside, they see Korosensei silently pushing a goal out of the way.  Once he's finished, he turns to Irina, who was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Irina- _sensei_ , I have a question for you, as a professional assassin."

Irina, with a hand on her hip, looks on with slightly creased brows, "What's with this all of sudden?"

"Whenever you are on the job..." He continues, pointing at her, "Do you have only one plan prepared?"

"No."  Irina crosses her arms under her chest.  "Just as you'd expect, rather than one preferred plan, it's better to have a few possible routes.  For assassins, it's part of the basics," she explains, Tsuna understanding every bit of it.  Reborn had mentioned about having backup plans, to always be prepared when performing a hit job, and it makes sense to; you don't want to get caught and killed.  "To construct thorough backup plans in advance, in case unforeseen circumstances should arise."  She sweat-drops, her eyes fluttering to a close, "Well, your case is so far from the norm that the plans I'd prepared were all thrown into disarray but," she growls, "just watch!  Next time for sure I will succeed!"

"That's impossible," Korosensei puts down her claim bluntly, turning to Karasuma.  "Now then, next is Karasuma- _sensei_.  When you teach knifework to the students, is the first blow the only crucial one?"

"Of course the first blow is the most crucial, but the movements afterward are just as important.  Against a formidable opponent, there is a high probability of your first blow being dodged.  The precision of your second and third strike... can mean the difference between victory and defeat," Karasuma finishes.

"What are you getting at--" Maehara is interrupted by Korosensei.

"Just as the teachers have said, if your next move is assured, you can become an assassin full of self-confidence.  And what about all your thinking "we'll be fine since we have the assassination."  You've lowered your studying goals."  Tsuna takes a step back as Korosensei begins to spin in a vortex, the wind picking up and tossing his brunette locks wildly.  "You are only averting your eyes from the cause of your inferiority complex."  The speed he was going accelerated, and soon, he turned into some type of tornado, blowing the students away.  "What if I were to feel from this classroom?  What if another assassin killed me before you could?"  Korosensei inquired.  "Having lost the assassination you think of as a contingency plan, you would be left with only your sense of inferiority as Class E."  He peeks his head out, "Here is some advice from _sensei_... to all of you who are so insecure..."

His tornado sends leaves and dirt flying.  The female students were holding down their skirts and holding the other arm to block their faces.  The males, along with Tsuna, also hid their faces, not wanting to get anything in their eyes.  "Those who do not possess a second weapon, are not qualified to call themselves assassins!"

Even from the school's main building, the tornado could be seen.  Soon, when it calms down, Korosensei's silhouette could be seen among dust clouds and bits of debri falling.

"There were many weeds and much uneven ground on the school campus.  I have cleaned it up a bit."

Once the dust clears, a flat and clean area of land is shown, surprising the students.

" _Sensei_  is a super creature capable of erasing the Earth from existence." His face held a terrifying emotion.  "Levelling this area is a simple thing for me."  Tsuna sucks in a breath through his nose, back straightening to a posture that Reborn beats into him at times ("A mafia boss must have good posture.  A slouching back makes you look weak and pathetic."); it just felt right to do, like it shows the he's listening closely.  "Unless you have confidence in yourselves and can show that you have a secondary weapon, I will consider there to be no assassins in this classroom who deserve to be my opponent, and will level all of you along with the school building before leaving."

Nagisa, deciding to ask for the stunned group, speaks, "A second weapon... how long do we have?"

"That have already been decided.  Until tomorrow."  The number fifty appears on his forehead, his grin returning, "All of you, please score within the top fifty on tomorrow's midterm test."  Gasps and shouts of disbelief ring out as he continues, "I have already cultivated your second weapon.   _Sensei_  does not use a slow, dull teaching method.  That would be inferior to those of the main building's teachers."  He points at the third-years.  "Wield that weapon with confidence.  Successfully complete this mission, smile without embarrassment, and hold you heads high.  Assassins... and as member of Class E!"

Tsuna nods to himself, accepting the challenge.  He knew it was going to be hard, that his lessons at school won't be enough.

Good thing he has a tutor at home.

 

**Timeskip**

 

Stumbling past the door, Tsuna pushes it shut and shoves off his shoes, hastily placing them in their spot like usual.  He relinquishes his hold on his bag, tossing it on to the kitchen table on his way to the stairs.

"Reborn?"

He calls outs, going right to his bedroom, where he thought Reborn might be.  Luckily, Reborn was there, studying material already laid out on the table.

"Shall we get started," Reborn points his gun at the brunette, "Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna, pushing away the fear and the "Why aren't you running, you idiot?!", grins and sits down at the table, "Yep!"

* * *

**12.7 pages · 4196 words**

* * *

**December 21, 2019**

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

Reborn looks at his student with prideful eyes.  Seeing that grin earlier was a sight for sore eyes and it was warmly welcomed.  It was very different compared to the expression and tears Tsunayoshi had shown on his first day; it was clear that this new environment was helping him grow as a student and as a person.

"Is this right, Reborn?"

"Yes, Dame-Tsuna.  Continue to the next problem."

"Got it!"

* * *

**Notes:**

* Do you like this way of writing?  I'm thinking of maybe transferring to this method instead of: ""That's the "Assassination Badminton" I taught them.  It's training to enable them to accurately hit a moving target.  They have no experience in assassinating, but nonetheless, they are aiming for the reward.  When they aren't studying, they enthusiastically refine their skills.  Target and teacher; assassin and student.  Because of that monster, this bizarre classroom setting has come to pass... and everyone in it fulfills two roles."  Karasuma gives Irina a side-glance, a serious look in his dark eyes, "If you cannot balance being an assassin with being a teacher, then you are severely lacking as a pro."

As in, a long paragraph of dialogue without much detail as to what the character is doing; only one line: "...and everyone in it fulfills two roles."  Karasuma gives Irina a side-glance, a serious look in his dark eyes, "If you...".  Which one do you guys prefer?  For now, I'm just testing it out to see if you guys like it.

* I know I'm mentioning Yamamoto a lot, and I don't mean to do it, honestly!  I just haven't really gotten to mentioning the others yet; please, bare with me, if it bothers you.

* * *

Another chapter done!

So I originally was trying to go for three chapters to post today (day I'm posting this) but I just didn't feel like writing the next chapter.  So sorry!

Anyway, Merry Christmas, again!

Happy holidays!

Happy December 25th!

Happy whatever-day-you're-reading-this!

I honestly don't have anything else to say, I just can't think of anything.  So, I'll just say to please leave a comment/review, and have (a) happy holiday(s)!


	14. Poll!

So I decided to make a bunch (4) of covers for this fic, because I was bored and stuff.  I put them as choices in a poll for you guys to choose; I wanted some fan interaction!  Get to voting!

[Poll](https://www.quotev.com/quiz/12369573/A-New-Change-Cover-Poll)

**Author's Note:**

> 4.8 pages · 1650 words
> 
> August 3, 2018
> 
> I actually finished something for once.  Heck yeah.


End file.
